


Chikaku and the Akatsuki : あかつき と 近く と

by Aki-Original (akinikko)



Series: Ways the Kunoichis [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Violence, Characters to be added, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Feelings, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Horror, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Characters, Past Character Death, Past Psychological Therapy, Physical Abuse, Physical Torture, Psychological Torture, Teasing, Time Skips, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-Original
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the age of 14 she had been in the ANBU but after failing an ops mission, killing her sister in through her recklessness... Chikaku is on the run from Leaf and Sand shinobi. Yet, she has chosen the worst path to take, and that is Joining the Akatsuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto Characters. I only own Chikaku, Luna and Minari (if I decided to add her) and any OC's that I might add in.  
> They would be the background ninja that don't really get a major part.

The small group was waiting for her to return with the mission details. The redette kunoichi stood in front of her Kazekage with a cat-like mask over her face, and next to her was another kunoichi, the this time the girl had blue hair, and a wolf-like mask over her face. The two of these girls were the Shinkusuna sisters, and both of them had been assigned to this mission, because this S Rank mission, was a mission that requested their kekkai genkai the Chikori kekkai genkai, a type of chakra nature that involves the release of ice as well as the blood of the kunoichi or shinobi that has the specific bloodline trait. Taking the scroll that had ever single piece of information for the mission, the two bowed and soon disappeared back to their group to read over the mission's details, create a plan and then set out to complete the given mission.

•

Reviewing the information, creating the plan, the group of Anbu ninja had set out. Reaching the outer regions of the Land of Wind, the group of six followed the plan and parted, creating three pairs of two. The sisters were in two separate pairs, and the plan was to bring the three targets to a known place, only to the sand Anbu ninja's, and then they will rid the targets and return.

••

"Chikaku." The voice spoke through the radio, letting out a small 'hm' the voice continued. "We have spotted one of the targets, and received word that the last pair have spotted theirs as well." The girl stopped and stood on a tree branch, as her fellow partner stood on the one next to her, as they stared at their target. "Have you found yours?"

"Found, located and ready to retrieve. How far are you from the meet up point?"

About three kilometers."

"The others?"

"A mile."

"They sure made themselves spread out good. We are a meter. Retrieve and meet."

"Yes. I will tell the others."

The voice vanished as she turned her gaze to her partner and nodded. Receiving a nod from him, her gaze turned back to their target. Both of them together summoning their summons, leading the wolf and tiger to pounce on their target. Chikaku soon jumped down, and formed the exact hand signs, for her genjutsu technique. Trapping their target, her partner tied the shinobi up, as they soon set out for the meeting location.

•••

Finally reaching the point, as the others soon showed themselves, each pair dumped their targets in the center of the six man circle around them. Three people stepped up to release each shinobi from the genjustu's they were trapped inside off. Though that was a bad idea, because as soon as they were released, the wire was snapped and the three targets were released, causing each six anbu members to back off a few meters from the criminals so nothing came to harm. Still surrounding them, the three criminals stayed together before spotting the two sisters.

"So... How is Sasori?"

Chikaku stood there, trembling slightly, as her eyes widened, though that was not visible due to the mask. Her sisters gaze turned towards her, as she looked confused behind her mask, but soon averted her gaze back to the targets, after receiving a small snarl from the elder of the two. Holding the trembles back on the given name Chikaku inwardly sighed, and soon cussed at herself for showing her weakness slightly.

"I have no idea. What you are on about? Sasori of the sand has been missing for many years. I have never met the said person."

"Liar. You, a puppeteer, has never met Sasori of the sand. That is bullshit!"

She frowned at this, and soon laughed at said words. Standing up straight she placed a hand on her side and one hand against her mast, the other anbu members around her gulped slightly, as her sister looked at her, knowing exactly what she was going to do. Yet she knew stopping the girl would also be a bad idea, after all the three enemies had brought up a sore spot on her sister's lifetime of memories. Sasori was her teacher, and he had abandoned her. It hurt Chikaku, even as she would be thinking of the red-haired puppet master. Let alone, being accused of a liar, though in this situation. The three were right, she had lied, and she knew she had, but isn't that what an anbu ninja does, to hide their identity, as well as hiding their faces behind masks. To keep all confidential information from being released into the open ninja world.

"You say I'm a liar. Liar's are what make the Anbu organizations of every bloody village!" The ripped her mask away and glared towards the three men. Her eyes were full of anger and irritation, the two anbu members soon scooted away from her, as the aura that was surrounding her, grew in tension and practically became an outrageous aura of a completely pissed off kunoichi. "DON'T ACCUSE ME OF BEING A LIAR! WHEN I WAS DOING MY JOB AS A BLACK OP MEMBER!"

The three men hiccuped and gasped slightly at her sudden outburst. The rest knew this was going to end badly for every single person here. When Chikaku was in this sort of situation, and feeling this amount of anger, no one would survive, and that was one of her many fatal flaws, that would get her officially killed sooner or later.  
The girl soon charged towards the three, forming hand signs before they could even figure the seals out, they were soon surrounded by a whirlwind of red snow.

"Chikori to kaze no jutsu: Reijingu shinku yuki no arashi..."

Stepping into the whirlwind, she soon used her swift release to keep in motion with the whirlwind's speed, forming more hand signs she grinned manically and chuckled a little, watching the three men treble every now and again, though soon flinching as for each one whole turn of the whirlwind's radius Chikaku made, three shuriken's were released. Though these were not any regular shurikens. These were ice shurikens, made from the snow of the whirlwind.  
Screams of agony were heard from the inside of the whirlwind, and soon, after circling the men about five or six times, Chika jumped out of the whirlwind, and it soon disbanded, vanishing leaving the show of three, very injured shinobi. Yet they were still able to fight, which made Chikaku even more amused. It just meant, a good fight was in store for her, and that is exactly what she wanted. She wanted to hear the screams of the three men, who had the guts to bring up the subject of her teacher.

••••

Chika stood there. It had been about ten minutes till her little battle had turned into an almost mini war between herself and the three enemies that was narrowed down to only one, after she had officially ridden one of them to their death, and now laid on the grass covered in his own redden clothes, produced from his own warm, now frozen crimson blood. Her gaze glared at the two who were still standing, panting herself, she was riddled with cuts, deep and shallow, a stab wound in her left thigh as well as her left hip. It was painful enough just trying to move, and this lead to her sister joining in. As much as she tried to protest with the little kunoichi nothing changed, and she still wanted to battle along with her sister, no matter how much Chikaku told Luna that she would be killed instantly.

"Tch. Chikori kuchiyose no justsu: Hokkyouku okami Kimiko!"

"Chikori kuchiyose no jutsu: Hokkyoku okami Mizukaro!"

Both sisters soon summoned their arctic wolves, and engaged into another probably ten minute battle.

•••••

It wasn't until now that Chika was put into a predicament, she hadn't noticed, but as she was fighting, the other shinobi that ere sent with her had all fled, every single one apart from her sister. They had probably gone to report to the Kazekage, that she was battling and probably defeated the targets. Now she stood surrounded by, her sister one of the targets and her sister again? It seemed that through fighting the either first or second target had transformed into her own sister, and now Chika didn't know which was real and which was fake.  
Not taking any changes, Chika just had to get rid of the targets no matter how much she loved her sister, she had to get rid and complete. That was her line of duty as an anbu member. Battling out against the thought of killing her own flesh and blood, Chikaku closed her eyes and soon enough, the girl found herself charging towards one of the ninja that looked like her sister. The kunai she held, was soon planted into the chest of the person in front of her, blood splattered over her clothes as she trembled at the words that left the ninja's mouth.

"Nee-san.."

The blood ran down her sisters front, from where the wound in her chest was, the red warm liquid that was slowly turning cold along with the body leaning against her. "W-why... Nee-san?" Her eyes teared up, as the girl coughed up some blood, small splatters hitting the back of her shirt. The drops of red slowly dripped off her hands as she let go of the kunai, her arms raising up, as her sister's lay over the top of hers keeping the body off the ground. Purple took in the redness... The red covered her hands, as the orbs trembled. Chikaku felt her tears prick the corner of her eyes, as her sister soon fell limp in her arms.

"L-luna..." No answer, her arms wrapped around the body. "Neh, L-luna... S-stop messing around!" Still no answer.

The tears streamed down the child's face as she laid the body on the floor, her hands gripping one of the younger kunoichi's. Trembling her eyes teared up completely as the water just fell down her cheeks. 'Anbu ninja's aren't meant to show emotion! No no ninja is meant to show emotions. Not even if someone special dies.' She trembled thinking to herself, her forehead rested against the freezing cold hand, that was cupped in the warmth of her own. 'That's what they told us... B-but... L-luna... Don't leave me here... Don't leave me here alone! I'm begging you!'

"LUNA!!"

••••••

Standing up, her eyes were dull as she lifted her gaze to stare at the two men, they were panting while she stood there. They were weak, and she needed revenge, she need to let this out. The red-haired teen, was soon in front of one, kicking him to the ground a few meters away from where they were standing, her gaze turned towards the next one, her eyes now golden with one red ring. Chikaku had activated her kekkai genkai.

"Ushi, Tora, I, Inu, Ne and Uma." Swiftly blowing over her hand, the man before her was soon encased in an ice prism of red. The is was the first part to her Jutsu, the second was making them feel like they are drowning before actually killing them. Slipping into the prism as the first shinobi sat up catching a glimpse of her entering the prism. Chikaku soon formed the second set of seals, "Saru, Ne, Ushi, Tora and I." As soon as she had finished, Chika set her hand on the shinobi's forehead in front of her, before stepping out of the prism watching the man hallucinate, before dealing with his friend.

Walking over to the other guy, he lifted himself to his feet before running to attack Chika. Though, the blood stained hand soon grabbed the man's wrist, and yanked him forward before clothes-lining him to the ground.  
Taking out kunai, she spun it around her finger, before slowly dragging it along the struggling shinobi, crimson spraying over her face as she then threw the kunai, as it landed, straight in the center of the only shinobi left. Chikaku made her way over to collect her kunai, as she knelt down, and sat on the corpse, slowly she pulled the weird shaped knife from the chest, as the blood sprayed around once more, covering the young teenager in the red liquid painting her body and clothes in the beautiful, crimson colour.

•••••••

A few hours later, her legs collapsed on her, as she fell forward into the village, her mask in one hand with a crack down it, her sister's in the other, covered in blood. Her sister's body beside her after, Chikaku had carried the corpse on her back, so no information about the hidden sand would be revealed because of the body lying around.  
Soon as a girl screamed at the two, Gaara, Termari and Kankuro all came out to see what the commotion was about. As soon as they reached the spot, where the crowd was slowly forming, the people soon moved out of the way so the red-haired Kazekage could get through to see what was happening, his older siblings following behind him. Though soon as the three took in the sight, they immediately regretted it. The two sisters lying on the ground in front of the Hidden Sand's entrance to the village, one unconscious, lying face down and the other, facing the sky, bound to be dead, from the massive gash in the center of her chest, plus all the deep cuts over the child's body.


	2. Chikaku

"You can't keep hiding forever Chi-chan!"

Hiding behind the rock panting as the persuing ninja stopped in the tree's. She held her breath, and calmed down. Just keep calm. She took a deep breath and pushed herself up, starting to run again, her chakra flowing to her feet, as she started to sprint, she could hear the nin-dogs far behind her. Afraid of looking back, she just kept running and running. She wanted to be free, to leave behind her mistake. Leave behind her sister's grave, her friends, well her old friends, her enemies, sensei's the Kazekage. Leave everyone behind. Everything. She just wanted to be free for her past. Start anew. Forget everything she had learned, and learn new things. Find new knowledge, and the only way was to abandone the village. She ran and ran, until she finally reached the bridge, smiling she ran to the cliffside, but stopped, skidding falling over, just to be taken back by the after shock of the paper bombs that had destoryed her only chance of escaping the sand ninja.

"No! Why? Why do you constantly resist on giving up!"

She turned around seeing the dogs as they pinned her to the ground. Biting her arms causing her to scream in pain. Temari, her former sensei, jumped out of the tree, and walked up to her. The red-haired child, stared into the blonde-haired teens eyes. Disappointment, failure, traitor, every bad name a shinobi or a kunoichi could think of, that could describe a person who had abandoned their village. Chikaku could see every one of those words within Temari's eyes. The one that shunned her the most was traitor.

"What gives you the idea? The stupidest idea ever! Chikaku Shinkusuna, you are hearby a traitor to the Hidden Sand, and must be taken prisoner and excuted."

"Not in a million years!" She growled. "I'll never step foot in that village again! Not unless I see it burn!"

Temari dismissed the nin-dogs, as her pupil lifted herself off from the ground and dusted herself off, before getting a punch to the jaw. Temari stood there and blinked, as Chikaku stumbled slightly holding her jaw, and lifted her gaze to the red-haired boy in front of her. Letting out a small tch she spat on the floor and glared at the boy. 'The actual Kazekage has come to wish me a goodbye speech... Che right.' She growled as Temari stepped back, growling, her eyes changed slightly, the first ring appearing, biting her thumb, then forming the hands signs of I, Inu, Tori, Saru and Hitsuji then pressing her hand on the ground she smiled.

"Chikōri kuchiyose no jutsu: Hokkyoku ōkami Kimiko!"

She stood there as a pure white wolf, with a blue star on its forehead appeared infront of her, half her size. As the wolf ran towards the boy, blocking the wolf's attacks with the sand, and encasing himself slowly with sand, she stood there mumbling, her eyes closed, repeating the words three times, Ushi, Tora, I, Inu, Ne and Uma she opened her eyes and stared into the boys after the wolf had cracked the sand shield, she softly blew, her breath brushing over the tips of her fingers, as the air surrounding the boy, encased him in a ice prison. Walking over to him, she smiled, as Temari's eyes widened a little. She was shocked that her pupil had trapped her brother in a genjutsu so easily. She stood infront of him, and mumbled the second part of the handsigns for the genjutsu, those handsigns being, Saru, Ne, Ushi, Tora and I. Placing her hand against the boys head, closing her eyes. Joining him within the genjutsu. She smiled as the prison slowly started to fill with water.

"Why are you abandoning your village Chika...?"

"Why? Heh... 'Cause, I can't handle the looks. I fail one mission, and I get shunned. Others, they fail more than one and are forgiven. I let one person die, I get shunned. They let more than one, and are forgiven... It's not fair!"

"Chika..ku"

She was soon kicked into her summoning, and the wolf soon disappeared. Temari realeased Gaara from the genjutsu, while she laid on the ground, slightly lifting herself up, coughing slightly. She frowned and stood up and looked towards Gaara, then Temari and shook her head, refusing to go, soon, she headed for the cliff and dived off it, into the water. As the brother and sister ran over to the cliffside and looked over the edge, as a few rocks tumbled down the side, as there was a small splash. Chikaku held her breath being dragged with the river, she swam to the surface breaking it, taking a deep breath. Channeling her chakra, she attempted to lift herself out of the water, but couldn't due the fast pace the river was flowing at. She went back under and attempted to swim back up, but coughed and closed her mouth, her neck softly covered by her hand, as she coughed again slowly blacking out.

\-----------------------------

Waking up, she coughed, slowly lifting herself up before collapsing, hurting all over as she opened her eyes slightly, panting, before turning onto her back and blinking, looking at the three pairs of eyes staring at her. Sitting up she coughed and sighed shivering slightly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, standing up as she shook her head, the drips of water sprayed from her hair, wetting the three behind her, as she looked round hearing them groan. Frowning she stared at them as one held out her headband, as she took it and blinked seeing theirs. Stepping back, she lifted her foot out of the water and grumbled shaking her foot sighing, as one of them smirked, she glared at the blonde, as he turned his head away, trying not laugh.

"Deidara."

"Sorry, man..." Frowning she looked away as the blonde looked at her slightly confused. "Ne, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing to do with you."

Chika walked away, grumbling as she sighed and bit her thumb, repeating the summoning hand seals and summoned the wolf, petting it softly, she climbed onto the wolf, and coughed, as they watched her disappear following the river. "Anyone know who she was?" Deidara muttered as the dark-haired on shrugged and the short one sighed.

"Chikaku Shinkusuna."

"Sasori, my man... A name means nothing..."

"She is the daughter of a women, who had the Chikori kekkai genkai. I'm surprised she eascaped."

The girl stopped as the wolf disappeared and screamed, feeling something dug into her stomach, coughing, she trembled the blonde, and black-haired boys ran to see what was happening and stopped, standing there she coughed again slightly, her own kunai dug into her attackers shoulder. Both removing the blades and jumping back, she formed two hand seals Ushi Tora, as her hand glowed green, placing it against the wound, healing it holding her kunai in her hand, as she wiped her mouth with the back of her head, taking the blood away.

"Fucking sand shinobi." Mumbling to herself as she stood there and sighed, taking a deep breath. "Tori, Uma, Tatsu, I, Saru. Art of wind and bloodice: Raging storm of crimson snow."

She was soon being surrounded in red snow, as slowly stepped the tornado widening, as it surrounded the attacking sand shinobi, she stepped into the snow fading with it, as Sasori soon caught up with the duo who stood their watching the tornado. She threw six shurikens, as she used her jinton release element, to keep at the same pace as what the tornado was going, the shurikens hitting the men, as she threw another six, and a kunai with a paper bomb, breaking the tornado, she jumped back, flipping on her hands, then onto her feet, standing there lifting her arms infront of her as the note exploded. Coughing she growled and sat there sighing. Chika wasn't getting anywhere, not with the way, Gaara was sending this stupid shinobi and kunoichi after her. Her gaze turned to the guys again as they stood there a little shocked then looked at her.

"What?"

"N-nothing... Just... What are you?"

"A kunoichi... Uhh... I don't know... Really... I guess... Human."

"Very funny."

"You wasn't specific enough."

\----------------------------

Soon the blonde walked over and crouched in front of her, as she raised an eyebrow confused a little. Deidara's eyes locked with hers, the purple orbs staring at the blue ones, and it only took a few seconds, before he closed his, the blue orbs disappearing from Chikaku's sight, just as she noticed him smiling, well more like smirking at her because somehow, through those few seconds, the two of them, had like a full blown conversation. Blinking she soon looked away and pouted, causing him to laugh at her, and leading Chikaku soon kicked his knee causing him to fall back and smirked. As the other two stood there utterly confused with what was going on, between Deidara and Chikaku. Taking the headband, she sighed, as he looked at the headband then back at her smirking.

"So. You're from the Hidden Sand eh. Just like Sasori then."

"Sasori... As in... The puppet master Akasuna no Sasori?"

"You know Sasori?"

"Who doesn't... He is the grandson of Lady Chiyo... She taught me the puppet master jutsu, and he taught me some before he disappeared." She smiled, a little, but it was a sad smile. "Plus. I look up to him... I like what he did. You know.. Making puppets, as well as human puppets."

"Well... My friend... Why don't you go talk to him yourself."

He lifted himself off the ground, and dusted of his cloak, that Chikaku had only just noticed he was wearing after talking to him, and blinked, before turning to the other two, seeing the same cloak on them, gulping, she lifted herself off the ground and stretched, walking over to them, covering her mouth as she yawned slightly. She had heard about the symbol on their cloaks but never really payed attention to what was being said, which is now pretty annoying, since she couldn't even remember the name of the group the symbol was for. Itachi looked at the girl as she stood there thinking, her arms folded across her chest, as their gazes turned to the blonde and he rose his hands in defence and pointed at Sasori. Itachi sighed and looked at them.

"Oh... Now I remember. I should've listened more." Chika sighed and then smiled. "You guys are part of the Akatsuki..." Her arms dropped as she raised one of them, pointing towards the black-haired shinobi in front of her. "You're, Uchiha Itachi and you two are Deidara and Sasori." She pointed at the other two as she said their names, while they stood there slightly shocked that she didn't notice straight away who they were. "I'm sorry. I... Was on the run so I didn't get to introduce myself, plus, Gaara is really annoying me." She took a deep breath and giggled a little, a nervous giggle. "I-i'm... Chikaku Shinkusuna... My clan has the kekkai genkai of chikori... Uhh... Why am I even saying this... It was nice.. Uh... To meet you I guess." She turned around and sighed walking away she waved as they stood there.

\------------------------------

Deidara would've chased after her and stopped her as she looked at him confused a little, he smiled and took her forehead protector, taking out a Kunai, and scratching across her village symbol and smiled. "Now you don't have to keep running man. It's gets boring. Trust me." He held out the headband, as she took it and smiled tying it to her leg, and smiled. "Plus. Your Kekkai Genkai, will come in handy for what Pein wants to do." He started to walk back, as she followed him slowly behind.

While they walked to the others, and back to the lake, two sand shinobi made their way back to the village to inform Gaara that she had joined with the Akatsuki, and completely abandoned the village now. Plus with her medical ninjutsu, her skills from being with the Sand Village's Anbu, her puppet master jutsu and her bloodline, this made her a great threat to the village, and others. So Gaara had told Temari and Kankuro to inform other villages of the current situation, other villages that they got along well with.

Though the three of them, and Chikaku slowly following behind would head back to the randevous point, where they would soon spilt into seperate groups and Chika would be placed into a group, even though the Akatsuki usually worked in pairs, Pein was going to have to make an exception, and really, both Sasori and Itachi had agreed on what Deidara mentioned, - before he went of chasing the girl - about how Chikaku would become really handy for catching the tailed beasts, that Pein needed.


	3. The Kunoichi from Sunagakure.

Standing there and blinked, Chika just stared at the blue skinned man and the plant man, as well as another who was wearing a mask that looked like a pumpkin. Not being able to hold it back, the teen snickered, as Deidara just stood there and watched her whilst Kisame got slightly annoyed with her snickering.

"Will you quit it!" Kisame raised his voice a little, as both fell quiet.

Her gaze turned to the sky slightly as Kisami sighed with relief, though, it only lasted for a few seconds before they all heard the small smirk she released, then just raised her hands in her defence, from the rogue who was now quietly growling as he walked over to her. Itachi turned his gaze to Kisame, and grabbed the sleeve of the man's cloak, causing him to immediatly back down as a dog would, when being given orders from its owner. The purple orbs stared at the scene, as Deidara just watched the grin make its way onto her lips, then turned towards Itachi and Kisame, blinking slightly.

_'Like a dog and its master...'_

Both of them smirked at the thought the two had made, unknown that they had actually thought of the same thing. Yet whilst Deidara just smirked, Chika had started to laugh before turning her gaze away from the scene. Sasori looked at them and sighed, as they were waiting for Pein's word to contact. Though, Dei had no idea what Pein was going to do with Chikaku. Really they all figured she could pair up with Tobi, since they were both newbies to the Akatsuki, but then that could lead to getting nothing done, because none of the two had ways of being in contact with Pein for the orders they needed to continue in helping Pein out.

"Chikaku. Stop."

The red-haired had turned her gaze to looked at the blonde, before she blinked, and slowly calmed her laughter down, producing that quiet and slightly uncomfortable silence. There was a small growl, a few sighs, then footsteps. Every gaze turned to the kunoichi as she quietly walked away and sat down. Chika was still slightly in the groups view, so they didn't have to worry that much, yet she had sat quite the distance and a little bit behind the bushes. As she sat down, her purple eyes turned to stare at the desert in front of her. The odd patches of grass, and the few piles of rocks sitting randomly below the cliffside.  
He just sighed as the rest just looked at him. Turning to them, gaving a confused look. Deidara mumbled quietly, "What?" Though they all shook their heads and looked away, to continue the boring wait, the blonde just frowned a little, still utterly confused, but turned his gaze slightly back towards the kunoichi, as Sasori watched him from the corner of his eye, just like Tobi and Itachi a little.

\-----------------------------

Sighing to herself quietly, sitting there somewhat patiently, the girl would just think to herself, over everything that has happened so far since she had left the village, not mention after being persuade by Temari, and attacking Gaara, just before leaving the two of three siblings at the bridge - and nearly drowning to death, to escape from the duo, which ended up with Chika meeting three of the Akatsuki members. So yet again, to her, the Anbu teen, the only one left from her clan, Chika felt like she was trapped once more. Its just like, not being able to do things to cure the very occasional disease she would always had, which everyone called 'boredom' annoyed her to many different lengths, so much that she could just kill something to stop it all from making her so annoyed.  
Chika wasn't allowed to do much with the others around, there was a list of things she could do, and it could all cure just even an inch of her boredom. She wasn't allowed, to laugh, smirk, because it just pissed Kisame off too much, Chikaku couldn't pick on Tobi or wander around so much, she wasn't allowed to do nothing. It was like she never did leave the village, like another day in the Anbu. Restricted from doing anything that involved the outside world - unless it was missions - the only places she could go was the underground training center, or her room.

Swinging her legs over the edge she was sitting on, like a kid, her gaze turned to from the desert, to the sky, hearing small bird sounds, and wasn't she in luck, a few birds flew over the desert, heading towards whatever village was in the direction they were flying. She knew the birds were messenger birds, since she had been looking and caring for the messenger birds, before being given to the Anbu.

"Messenger birds... From Suna?" Placing her forefinger and thumb in her mouth, a silent whistle was produced as one of the birds turned and soon flew towards her, before gently landing on her out stretched arm, and then setting itself in her lap, whilst letting the 'traitor' take the message from the bag it was carrying, though a small frown soon appeared as she stared at the scroll. "Sealed... Must be important."

A quiet and quick mumble, came from her mouth as the release seal jutsu, soon opened the scroll, letting her unroll the message and read over it. Her eyes scanning every little detail, and once the girl was done, a quiet cuss was emitted under her breath, before rolling the message up, and sealing it once more, putting it back in pouch the bird was carrying, just to send the poor thing off towards Konoha, with the warning and permission notice that the villages could do anything to rid Chika, if she attacked their villages.Standing up she stretched and yawned, her gaze turning to the movement that happened behind her, the purple orbs falling upon the masked shinobi, as Tobi looked at her - with what she thought as to be a puzzled look - slightly tilting his head to the side a little, when her gaze met the single eye within the one section that was visible to the light around them.  
A smile laced itself on her lips, when she walked over, before gently patting his shoulder, and setting her foot in front of his slightly, tripping him, which soon caused him to hit the ground with a small 'thud' that had alerted everyone. As she walked over to them, Kisame gave her a small dirty look, whilst Tobi followed behind, sorting out his mask, Zetsu just sighed at his partners clumsiness, even though Kisame knew it was Chika who tripped the kid, Tobi didn't bother telling everyone, that she had tripped him up, and neither did Kisame, because they could all tell that she was probably bored and tired.

The red-haired female ran over to Sasori and crouched next to him, grinning a little, as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, and 'hm'd' a little, as a note for her to start spilling on why she wad grinning so much."Suna's warned Konoha."

"Hmm." He turned to her slightly. "The birds still listen to you?"

"What can I say... They love me." She smiled a bit, before turning away, her expression turning a little sad but serious. "Any way that isn't the point." Mumbling a little, Chika soon stopped crouching and crossed her legs, her elbow resting on her knee, as she set her head on her hand, and looked towards the elder, "Gaara's actually warned all the other villages, and since I'm over the borders, any village could take me in, and either kill me or extract information."

"That's an issue."

"That's not all of it. He warned them about you guys being as a way of avoiding the death sentence. So again you lot are on the priority list of every hidden village that knows, once more."

"And since the jutsu's you know, from being taught but Chiyo, Temari, Kankuro and Myself, plus you kekkai genkai, it puts us on the danger list even more than we were before. This is a problem."

Deidara looked away a little, as she coughed a little before chuckling to herself, he'd been watching them as they were talking, and probably figured that the duo knew he wasn't the only one watching them. Sasori sighed and turned to to the blonde, as Deidara just blinked from Sasori looking at him, leading to his gaze turning back to the puppeteer, whilst Chika smiled as the blonde looked from Sasori to the girl, slightly curious to what they were whispering about. Her purple eyes, as he looked at them confused, before his eyes locking with her, Chika just sighed and fell backwards, and stared at the blueness above them.

"You  _really_  are blonde... Aint cha." She emphasized the word 'really' just to rattle up the blonde shinobi standing there, staring at her, still confused, but only figured what she meant.

"Oi...!" He frowned. "That not nice Chika-chan ~un."

Chika snickered at his late reactions though the snicker faded and soon turned to a growl as lifted herself off the floor into a sitting position, before standing up and glared at him. Slowly the girl walked over to him, her hand rose, as she smacked him around the head, a gentle-ish slap, though it still caused him to fall slightly - since he wasn't expecting the slap - then gripping the section of his head where she had slapped him, he looked towards the irritated female. "Don't call me "Chika-chan"... Dei-kun~"

Deidara just frowned and elbowed her side, causing her she moan a little in pain, as well as cough because of what she called him. Itachi and Sasori stared at them with confused looks, though Itachi's was more on the curious side to why it was only Deidara. To why the girl was so angered with the blonde shinobi, every time something happened, or when he told her to do something she would do it but, pause a bit before actually doing the said order. The two looked up at the duo staring at them, before turning to each other, and just 'tch-ing' as they looked away, utterly annoyed with each other.  
As Sasori just sighed and Kisami growled, Chikaku looked - well she glared at the - blue-skined shark faced idiot in her opinion - Mist shinobi, daring him to say something, so she could just slap his stupid face, and wipe the smirk that was now on his face. She already knew that he hated her, but then who was to say that Chika ever liked Kisami in the first place. She didn't ever seem to like fishes or any kind sea creature. Her gaze turned to looked at the rest of the group who just stared at Deidara and herself, in slight amusement, but mostly curiosity and shock.

"Teenagers." The other shinobi of Suna, well former Suna shinobi mumbled to himself.It was a little loudly, and probably on purpose, because as soon as he sighed, both the blonde and the red-haired glared at him. The two soon raised their hands to slap him, but decided not to. He was much more powerful, then the duo, - even if they worked together to save themselves from the angered Sasori - so it would easy to get rid of them, just like if some had clicked their finger, because all he had to do, was use the poison Chiyo had made for his puppets, that he uses during his fights, and the two would be long gone.

Both, Chika and Dei soon blinked, when they both noticed, that they were going to do the same thing to the shinobi. The quiet growl came from Chika, as shoved him away out of her way, amd walked off. Dei huffed, but sighed a little, and turned to walk off in the opposite direction. Tobi caught the angered expression that the blonde had change and sadden a little as he walked off.

\-----------------------------

Screaming at herself for his doing. The teen just sighed thinking to herself as she walked through the tree's.  _'He was the one who copied me. He was the one up pissed me off! So why am I angry at myself... Stupid Deidara... Making me annoyed with myself.'_  Grumbling even more to herself, she hopped into the tree that was above her and sighed, her gaze staring at the few strands of light that would shine through the gaps of the leaves, to lighten up the area below.

_'If that was me walking into someone's house, oh how I would be killed. Well that was a bit over dramatic... Still.'_

Chika shook her head, sighing once again, she seemed to like sighing today since the girl had already lost count on how many times she had sighed. Though, getting the thoughts out of her brain wasn't easy as just shaking her head, because soon her gaze lowered to the area in front of her, the thought of just giving up came to mind, and that meant turning herself in and going to Gaara for her punishment. Gasping a little Chika shook her head again, but it still didn't do anything. The thought of giving up was futile, and she just need to escape Gaara, but then the girl had nowhere to go, and the only solution was for her to follow the small three-man group. Thank god Sasori was one, or it would've been so awkward... And someone would've probably been dead by now.Still thinking to herself and really decided about just turning herself in. She knew what the punishment would be, she knew it was a death sentence to hand herself over. After all she had tried to kill the Kazekage with her kekkai genkai. Weaken him with her genjutsu then slaughter him with her other jutsu's,  _'That probably would have worked if Temari wasn't there.'_  She sighed at her though, and even though death sounded better than being on the run. Chika just blinked and choked a little, before coughing and then slapping herself softly, before gripping her head, screaming at herself once more.

"What am I doing!?"

Shaking her head, in her hands just lead her this time to fall out of the tree she was sitting in, and land on the idiot who was sent to find her. Chika groaned a little, trembling a little, her head against the persons chest.

\-----------------------------

Deidara grumbled looking back towards the little pest the others had sent to take him back to the group. Not wanting to irritate himself as well as Sasori, who was the one who asked Tobi to come and find Dei. Following, even if it was unwillingly, when he stopped and looked at group, each and everyone was pointing in the direction that the Kunoichi went in. Though one sighed since he looked back at the blonde who probably had an amazingly, good i-don't-think-so face on, since he was soon pushed as he shook his head refusing, and much to his own protestants, he still headed down the road.

 _'It's all unwillingly right. Every part of this.'_  Deidara looked around, thinking to himself, walking under the trees area, before hearing a girlish scream. He arched his eye-brow, turning his gaze towards the scream confused before, he started walking towards where the scream came from. Though upon reaching the place where the scream was coming from, Deidara soon blinked, tilting his head before hitting the ground along with the person who fell out of the tree.

\-----------------------------

Chikaku blinked and sat up, groaning, rubbing her head, before falling a little, her hands quickly resting on whatever was under her to keep her up. As her gaze started looking around, before the purple orbs looked down at the person under her. Straight away her face grew hotter as her cheeks redden, trembles a little.  _'Deidara.'_  Thinking to herself, as he groaned a little. Soon Chika found herself looking down at him as he started to cough,  _'Can't breath, can't move.'_  A small moan came from Chika, as she moved one of her hands to cover her mouth. Though soon, as she moved slightly, leaning towards him. His eyes slightly opened, before closing again.

 _'What happened... Oh right. Someone fell out of the tree I walked under. Great.'_ Dei groaned, as a small sigh came from Chikaku, her hand joining her other, on his lower stomach, causing him to fidget a little, and Chikaku to blush a little more, and slightly panic. Though her panic was soon interrupted when his gaze turned towards her, his eyes slightly opened, causing Chikaku to tremble a bit. Feeling the body trembled, he opened his eyes fully, before quietly gulping. Deidara couldn't even say anything, because well, the only thing he could say was, probably something that would get him killed.

"C-cute."

Sitting up, as she looked away. The only reason she hadn't moved was because her legs were hurting from the fall, even though she did land on Dei. Plus as awkward and embarrassing as it was for Deidara, - what with having Chikaku straddling him - he just stared at her, as she looked at him partially, more like from the corner of her eyes, whilst her face turned somewhere else. Lifting himself up, well the best he could, resting on his weight on his elbows, she looked round fully, as he smiled a bit. Chikaku felt her hands slip slightly, just to stop between her legs, as before they both blushed at the area they were close to. Moving her hands, her gaze looking away as she, was trying to figure out where to place them, that wouldn't be embarrassing.  _'She is so adorable when she was shy.'_  Dei smirked a little at his thoughts, as he slowly lifted himself up properly. Her head cocked to the side, when one of his hands soon snaked its way around the back of her neck. The purples eyes following it, till it was no longer able to be followed, which soon lead to her gaze going back towards his. As he leaned towards her, Chika soon set her hands on his chest, moving back a little, trying to keep a reasonable amount of distance between them both.

"D-d-dei..dara... W-what a-are you... D-d-doing?"

_'H-he's getting to c-close...'_

_'Its to cute... Her stuttering'_

He couldn't help it, as she flinched, he felt it and slightly shivered. Her flinch had made it slightly more awkward for both of them, because of where she was sitting. That was the matter though, what mattered was, the situation they had created for themselves. "D-dei...mh" He sat there as her eyes widened slightly. Not thinking, Deidara had just, unconsciously kissed the girl, who he was just arguing with.

\-----------------------------

It wasn't long before he had pulled away, probably a few seconds at most, leaving a shocked Chikaku on his lap. Really Deidara was shocked with his own actions, and looked away slightly, before he felt her move off him and start to walk away. He mentally face palmed and sighed watching her disappear towards the others. She was either completely embarrassed, or angry from being in a weak position, and taken granted off. Plus there's the face that the blonde had stolen the girls first kiss.  
When she returned to the group they all looked at her as she soon sat down next to Sasori with her back to them, resting her head on her hand, while her elbow was resting on her knee, a few seconds after Deidara returned after loosing track on where he was actually walking. Why tree all looked the same, no one knew, but they did know one thing, and that was the face that it pissed many people off to no ends, and Deidara was one of those people. Yet when he returned the scowl he had turned to a frown, as he sat on the rock behind Sasori, and slightly in front of Chikaku, and yet both his gaze and her own gaze, was more concentrated on nothing than each other and the surrounding people.

The rest sighed as they looked at the two, before Itachi turning to Sasori, who shrugged, and then went to look at the younger ones, "What happened?" Sasori looked back and forth repeatedly between the two before asking.

"Nothing!"

As if they knew the question, they muttered together before turning their gazes from each other to something that hopefully was more interesting. Which in this case was... Nothing, nothing at all could be more interesting than what had just happened between the both of them. Itachi blinked a little, before smirking behind the collar of his cloak, which gathered the attention of the group, apart from Deidara and Chikaku. "Itachi?" They asked together as he frowned and sighed, shrugging.

"Seem's... Deidara did something to Chikaku, which angered her... Or maybe... It made her embarrassed." It was like he was teasing the two, mostly Chika, and as a reaction he was happy with, Chikaku's cheeks flustered a dark red. "Ahh, so I am right...?" Her head lowered as her fringe covered her face the best it could.

"No!"

"Hm." He walked over and crouched in front of the girl lifting her head, as she growled rather weakly while blushing. "He kissed you." The growling stopped as her eyes widened and her cheeks flustered even darker.

Meanwhile the others all stared towards the guilty looking blonde who raised his hands in defense a little. "S-she was the one who fell out of the tree and landing on top of me... And looked so cute when embarrassed..." He trailed off mumbling the last part.This not only made Kisame and Tobi turn towards the even more flustered kunoichi, but it had also caught Itachi's attention even more, making him look towards Deidara as well as Chikaku. 'It was her first... Kiss...?' The three thought, before Itachi had removed his hand from the girls chin, standing up, making his way over to the blonde-haired teen, before hitting him over the head, causing him to fall off the rock. "Idiot." He mumbled quietly as he walked back over to Chikaku and held out his hand, with a nod.

Understanding the girl took his hand and stood up, when he helped her up, frowning slightly she was still blushing. They all looked at her as she trembled a little, though as soon Tobi gave her a hug. - which made her flinch slightly and freeze up at the sudden pair of arms around her - Gulping quietly, Tobi soon was hit across the head too, not for his sudden glomp but for pushing Itachi out of the way so he could glomp Chikaku.  
They smiled as she laughed a little, when Tobi moaned holding his head, after Itachi had hit him. Though that was interrupted when Pein had finally contacted them. All of them calmed down while Chikaku sat near the trees with Tobi, since they had no way of connecting to the conversation, they decided to have a conversation of their own. Which was mainly Tobi talking about wanting to be apart of the group, and not being able to wait until he receives his ring.

\-----------------------------

_**¤ Conversation ¤**_

_"Pein. We have another...?" Sasori muttered as Deidara frowned at who he was talking about. "She is from the Hidden Sand, and on the run, and it's already been decided, that she is on death's row for trying to kill the Kazekage by using her kekkai genkai." He sighed quietly remember what she had basically summarized in a few words on the message, the sand had sent out._

_"Now every village has had authorities to kill her, since she is over the border of the Land of Wind?" Pein asked as Sasori nodded. "This will be a problem. What is her Kekkai Genkai?"_

_"Chikori..." Itachi muttered. "She is known to have healing jutsu's as well as the puppet mastery. And also a former member of the Sand's Anbu." Itachi muttered._

_He remembered over hearing a few sand ninja talking about a member who got word about an anbu child, messing up which lead her to abandoned the village. Konan looked towards the former Leaf shinobi, who also was in their Anbu, so it was easy for him to gather information like that. "Do you know what happened?" She asked him quietly as he shook his head. Which she frowned at, that meant finding out herself. She was curious to why she had abandoned her village, but another thing is, why the Kazekage didn't kill her straight after the mission. Though even though Itachi didn't know why Chikaku was like this, Sasori did, but he wasn't going to say anything._

_"Hm. I will leave her with you for now Sasori, and Zetsu I'll leave Tobi with you." They both nodded. "Now the main reason, for this conversation is to see how well our task for gathering the tailed beasts is going - and any updates with the new one, well ones now... Yet you all should know why you have to get the tailed beasts, so collect them, and this time... Don't mess around."_

_The others nodded and soon vanished muttering under their breaths some words._

_**¤ End of Conversation ¤**_

\-----------------------------

They looked towards the duo, as Chikaku sat there viciously shaking Tobi, while his head flung back and forth with the sheer force she was using while shouting out a load of curses at the masked-man, whilst he was apologizing to no ends, and begging her to stop with the shaking. A small chuckle escaped the blonde's lips, which instantly made the others look towards him, while he smiled, before frowning a little and adverting his, from the scene. Zetsu called Tobi, leading to Chikaku, making a halt on shaking the man, and to look over his shoulder towards the others, a smile lacing her face seeing Itachi gesturing for them to hurry up.

This caused the two of them, to stumble over each other, which ended up with Tobi laying flat on his face whilst Chikaku laughed evilly walking back over to the group. The rest sighed as Tobi sat up and laughed quietly, before making his way over to the crowd straightening his mask, hopefully for the last time. Yet her evil laughing was soon stopped by getting smacked over the head by a certain blonde-haired shinobi.  
Trembling slightly, the girl to grip her head and glared towards him. A faint blush, appearing across her cheeks, as he glared back at her. 'It's always him, every time!' Chika cussed at her thought under her breath, 'He's always the one to stop me! Why him!' He pointed towards the masked boy, as her gaze turned to it. Chika knew he meant go and apologize which at first she refused, shaking her head, though all that got her was another slap across the back of her head, but a little more gentler.

"Geez! By time you've finished slapping me, I'll be dumber then what you actually are yourself!"

He glared at her as she grinned a victorious-like grin, as she walked over to apologize to Tobi, which soon lead her to getting glomped again and falling over. Groaning, the red-haired tried to shove the man off her, blushing drastically and struggling, as she was just gripped harder, by the masked idiot. Itachi soon gripped the collar of his cloak, and ordered him to let go, which lead Chika to scramble and hide behind Deidara and Sasori, gasping for air.

"That... Is if you survive that long to end up like myself... Chika-chan~"

She glared and soon punched him in the gut, causing him to cough a little, and smirk. "I said don't call me that!"

"Alright. Sorry... But get used to it... 'Cause you'll be hearing it for the rest of your time with us."

"Deidara. Shut up."

He raised his hands and walked off coughing once more as Sasori slowly followed, whilst the rest took their leaves before hand. Chikaku stood there and looked at them before Itachi smiled and pointed towards Sasori and nodded. Smiling back, she nodded, before running to catch up with the other two, as she slowed down, Chika once again, found herself crashing into the blonde and sitting atop of him, though this time she smirked whilst he blushed. "Awh. Dei-kun is so adorable~" He blushed a bit more as she giggled ever so cutely. Sasori just sighed and shook his head continuing to walk on. As Chikaku looked at him then back to the flustered blonde beneath her, he looked at her, as the girl soon lent down and softly kissed him. As he looked at her when she pulled away.

"W-wha? H-huh-un?"

"That.. Is for calling me cute.." She smiled as he lifted himself up. "No one ever called me it... Back at the village."

He smirked, as he softly kissed her again. "You're welcome." Frowning as Sasori called to them, her turned back towards her, gently running his thumb over her cheek, before looking away, dropping his hand to the floor. "Uh... Can you get off me now. It feels kinda awkward."

Chuckling quietly as the girl lifted her arms in defense, before she stood up, then held her hand out for him. Which he gladly took, and soon dusted himself off. Both of them heading towards Sasori, then to wherever they were going.


	4. A New Life.

As per usual Chikaku was trailing behind, pretty badly as well. There was probably a couple, maybe three or four meters between the two males and herself. No matter though, she would run up to them, but they would just grow further away from her, or she would have to stop to catch her breath before continuing. This was only because Chika was starting to feel the after affect her mother had told her about, for every time she uses her kekkai genkai, since it needs her blood, as well as chakra, it wears the user out more. Though this time it was because she got distracted. Chikaku stood there staring at the patch of grass with the flowers, the sun beamed down onto the patch, making it look like a heavenly spot. Yes, she had been distracted by... Flowers. Though there was a pretty good reason for it. When Chika was in the village, she wasn't allowed out of the village. Soon as she joined the ANBU she wasn't allowed out of the underground base. She was never allowed to daddle, during black op missions, so she never had the chance to admire the nature around her.  
Stepping towards the patch, Chika knelt down in the middle of it. Her purple eyes shimmered like a kids would, when they had been brought something that they really, really wanted. It was how she was feeling now actually, she was feeling like a kid, a kid who had just been giving the whole world. Sitting there quietly, Chika actually wondered if this was how Itachi felt after he abandoned Konoha. The girl really did want to know, because now she was feeling better. Better than when she was stuck in the ANBU Training area underground. Better than anything in the world. She felt free, Free. Free from everything to do with the Village.

Yet. She remembered just at that moment. She wasn't so free after all. Chika was still being hunted down by ninja, while her situation just kept getting worse now that she was with the Akatsuki, and everyone knows that, following the Akatsuki is a bad path to take after abandoning your village. Just take a look at Itachi.

"Chikaku!"

Her head spun round at the call of her name, before quickly standing up. The vision she had went blurry, spinning around so fast, what a bad move to make. Though before she fell over, Dei looked at her, and then quickly caught her, before she even touched the floor.

"Don't wonder around Chika."

This was meant to be a start of a new page in her life, and already she had caused trouble for Sasori and Deidara. Though she looked up and Deidara who was frowning, and looking around. Next thing she was pulled against him, protectivly, which made her blush drastically, while slightly hiding her face, though an eye still visible so she could slightly see what was going on, even though it was only half of her full vision. Her eyes slowly closed, as her breathing paced a little faster, for the amount of effort it was taking to stay standing even though she was leaning against Deidara.

"D-deidara..."

"Shh. Okay."

He felt her grip the cloak a little tighter and nod in response. She lifted her head and looked round. Turning around, he still kept her close, her eyes looked around before she moved back a little. He gulped, when she her hand to his pouch, that held the explosive clay.

"Dei-kun." He hummed and as she whispered his name. "Scout the area..." He spun her around, as she looked at him and smiled before, he interlocked his fingers with hers. He knew she had some of the clay, which is why the girl referred to scouting the area. "Tell Sasori... Then come and find me..."

He smirked as she cringed with the mouth on the palm of his hand, took in the clay. She soon wiped her hand on his cloak and shuddered before turning away. Sighing her face flustered faintly, as she had a hold of his sleeve, whilst her gaze looked around scanning around, as well as Dei, whilst he made the bird figure, taking in anything that moved. Turning back to him, she nodded as he enlarged the small bird. Biting her thumb, the red-haired formed the summoning hand seals once more  _'I, Inu, Tori, Saru Hitsuji. Chikori kuchiyose no jutsu: Hokkyoku Ookami, Kimiko.'_  Once she was done the wolf appeared and she gulped climbing onto the the creature. As Deidara frowned a little, stepping towards the wolf, as Chika leaned against it, burying her face into the white fur, gasping a little, as he ran his fingers through her hair. The wolf whimpered a little, its head looking around as Chika leaned into Dei's touch.

"You're using your chakra too much Chikaku."

"I-i know... J-just stick to what I said."

The wolf soon started to run as Deidara hopped onto the bird, and soon went to find Sasori, since he had been told to go find Chikaku, while Sasori went on a head of the duo. Though Chika herself wasn't expecting to be somewhere, where there were scouting ninja about, and as far as she could figure from the faint chakra she was feeling, was that the ninja were either from the hidden Sand which wouldn't have surprised her, or they were from the Hidden Leaf, then again it could be both the Sand and Leaf. Chikaku really couldn't tell in her weakened state.

\-----------------------------

Kimiko kept running, and Chikaku well, Deidara was right, the girl had used just too much chakra, especially her kekkai genkai. Petting the wolf, she rested against it once more, coughing a little, before sneezing a little. Not just the fact that she's used her kekkai genkai and chakra, its the effects of knocking herself out after jumping into the river, end then staying in the wet clothes for the whole day. Chikaku had to get away while Dei went to inform Sasori of the situation, and she had to get out of these wet clothes. Finding somewhere, a place that the two could easily find her and the ninja couldn't.a place where she could set traps up with what chakra she had left.

"Kimiko. Find somewhere safe. Where I can rest."

The wolf nodded its muzzle, her eyes were like Chikaku's at the moment, gold with a red circle. That practically meant that Chikaku was using a technique that was involved with her clan's bloodline jutsu's, and the only way to summon Kimiko was by using her Kekkai Genkai. Shaking her head as Kimiko found a little cave. The wolfs paws padded along the floor till they reached its entrance. Slipping off the wolf, Chika fell slight, but sat there, sticking a wire end through one paper bomb, the through another before crawling over and placing them on the lower parts of the entrance sides. She also, stepped over the faintly visible wire and stuck a few paper bombs around on some of the trees. Chikaku just hoped if it was Deidara and Sasori that found her first, she just hoped the duo would notice that the bombs were attached to wires.  
Chika mainly thought they would, because if one tug pulled on one of the wires, boom, there would be an explosion and that would basically give away their hiding spot, to the scouting ninja. Chika just sat down and leaned against Kimiko, the wolfs fur was so warm. Kimiko just curled up next to Chika, to keep her warm from the air, due to the slow fever she was gaining. Laying against her, Chika closed her eyes, as her breathing slowly became more faster, though slowly she started to fall asleep, but tried to keep awake. Since she knew, if she fell into a deep sleep, Kimiko would disappear, though Chika had to sleep, even though Kimiko's warmth was helping her out, the girl didn't have the energy to stay awake.

"Hurry up guys... Please."

Deidara was and idiot, he knew Chika was running out of chakra, and he knew that she shouldn't have even summoned the wolf. It was irritating him to no end, because at the moment, the girl had disappeared while being chased by ninja, and this meant he had to go, find Sasori and tell him what has happened. Though now the three of them had even more of a problem, Chikaku was getting a fever. Sometimes the red-haired could be a major pain in the ass.  
Sighing the blue gaze scanned, before he moved his hair out of the way of his eye scope, so he could see much clearer. A small grin appeared on his face when Dei spotted the familiar sand shinobi. Landing Sasori turned to look at the blonde, as Dei just turned his gaze awat from the brown ones. Rubbing the back of his neck, he turned back to Sasori and just chuckled nervously as the latter sighed at him.

"It's not my fault-un. The brat was bossing me around."

"So. Where is she...?"

"Uh. On the run. From ninja." His voice wavered slightly from the intense glare that Sasori was giving him, he gulped a little, as Sasori just sighed. Chika could be so flipping stubborn sometimes and he knew that, but this was beyond being stubborn, this was just stupid. Dei just shrugged, a little before continuing with what he was saying. "I was just following her orders to come and find you and scout the area, to see where the other ninja were."

Both hopping back onto the bird, just to soon set off and find Chikaku. Deidara wasn't going tell the other, that she was practically going to be dead soon, if Chika didn't deactivate her summoning soon. No, he was going to let Sasori find out, and he was going to let the latter scold Chika for her stupidity.

\-----------------------------

Looking around Dei just sighed before blinking, the bird landed as Sasori hopped down, with Deidara following after. Once the duo were off the bird, it, just relaxed the best the clay summoning could, as Dei and Sasori made their way over to the small cave opening. Stopping a few meters from the entrance, a small smile, graced the blondette's lips, as he noticed the wires along with Sasori and bother their gaze looked to the trees.

"She actually has the brains to make use of something, just in case she did run out of chakra."

"She smart. I give her that, but then... She was an Anbu kid."

"Un. I guess."

The wolf nudged the girl from inside after hearing Deidara's voice and recognizing it due to hearing it before they parted. Feeling Kimiko nudge her, Chika just groaned. Deidara carefully made his way through the wires, trying not to set any off as he thought to himself, as he stepped into the entrance, whilst Sasoris stayed where he was. _'She is still alive... Now I won't get moaned at. Wait I probably will. Just not as much.'_ Walking deeper into the cave, Sasori looked around, and made sure to notice any knew chakra's that could possibly be a threat whilst the blonde went to grab the teen. "Chika-chan." Lifting herself, she coughed, before sneezing a little. Dei walked deeper into the cave. As she raised her head to look at the figure that stood their staring at her. "Eh. Chikaku." He ran over to her, when she lifted herself off the floor and stood up. "Chika-chan."

"If I could hit you. I seriously would... Dei-kun."Chika coughed, falling forward as he ran and caught her, the wolf vanished, as Dei set the back of his hand against her forehead, but soon took away, feeling the amount of heat. Chika just gripped his cloak the best she could, and coughed a little more. "Need to rest... Deidara."

"Okay. Lets get out of here."

Sasori stood there as the blonde walked out carrying the girl, the man glared at the teen, as he just brushed the look away and hopped back onto the bird, waiting for Sasori to get on, which he soon did. Sitting down, Dei rested her against him, while she slept, keeping his arm around her, close to him. He headed towards a place they could all rest, and mainly Chika, as well as sorting out this fever she had.

\-----------------------------

After they had found a place where the girl could rest, while Deidara was scolded by Sasori for not telling him the girl was running out of chakra, and that she had a fever. Chikaku moaned a little and coughed, opening her eyes, Dei sighed and walked over to her as she blinked a little and sat up slowly. Looking around, before her gaze landed on the blonde, who soon frowned before crouching next to her, placing the back of his hand against her forehead. Chika sneezed a little, as soon as Dei looked away, sitting down next. A small as she frown, made its way on her face, whilst the purple gaze just stared at the red clouds on the cloak lying over her, lifting her legs to her chest, she rested her chin on her knees.

"Sorry. Dei-kun."

"Hm. What are you saying?"

"I cause trouble... For you both."

"Chikaku. It doesn't matter. We are all basically on the run." He sighed and petted her head. His fingers slowly running through the red strands. "You don't even have a bounty yet."

"That's not the point!" She trembled, blushing , burying her face into the cloak. "I just don't like it."

Sighing he hugged her as she blinked, her head looked at him a little, though she glared at him, shoving him away a little, Chika soon punched him softly since she was still a little tired and weak. He trembled and groaned slightly, just to glare at her, before blinking, a small smiled appeared on his face, as he pulled her closer to him. He smirked as she sat there and 'tch-d' her fringe covering her eyes as she blushed,  _'She is such a Tsundere.'_ Thinking to himself, chuckling a little to himself, before patting her head again and running his fingers through it strands gently.

"Chika-chan is so adorable."

"Shuttap! Baka Dei-kun."

"Not to mention a cute little Tsundere."

She blushed even more, trying to escape his grip, her face was practically full on dark red, once she finally put some distance between the two of them. Her gaze stared at him, as he smiled.

A few minutes later, after Deidara continued to wind her up, Sasori would just drag himself into to check on the duo, but he just stopped in the doorway slightly blocking some of the light, yet blinking at the scene, watching the girl as she sat there weakly throwing girly punches towards the blonde shouting at random names and telling him not to hug her because of her fever, which he would just retort back with a sentence teasing her on caring for him, which was just denied. While he sat there laughing at her, winding her up even more. Dei soon stopped when Sasori coughed, and his gaze rose to stare at the latter, as he looked at them. Her blush had calmed down but she was still blushing faintly due to her fever, and fidgeted every now and then, wrapping the cloak around her more.

"We'll leave in the morning. So get some rest."

Chikaku nodded quieting down, but her gaze turned around, seeing Dei frown, as the elder dragged himself back out of the room, and into the other. The blonde lifted himself off the ground, with a small sigh, just to start walking towards the door, that lead to the other room. He her her move a little, the cloak slid down her shoulder a little, as the sleeve slid down her arm as she stretched it out to stop him, and yet Dei felt her grip his wrist gently, turning his gaze to her, and frowned a little.

"S-s-stay... P-please." She looked at the floor blushing drastically, her hand trembled a little, as he turned a little. "I-i... U-uhh... I-i.. Would like you t-to stay, w-with me... D-dei-k-kun..."

He smiled and sat down again, pulling her into a hug, as she flinched a little, though calmed down after a couple of minutes of trembling. She really didn't like the feeling of butterflies. Chika has always had them, ever since he first laughed at her, when she stepped into the river water earlier that day. It had only been a day, and she was already feeling shy around the blonde.It had been two days of running from Temari, a day of being knocked out from nearly drowning in the river, and a few hours in the morning of this day, is when she met part of Akatsuki. Maybe this is a start to the new life she's been wanting since her sisters death, as well as her parents.She buried her head into his chest, as he placed the cloak back over her shoulders properly, and laid down, holding her against him, to keep her warm. A small smiled appeared at the words she said before she fell asleep against him.

"T-thank you, D-deidara."


	5. What is Love?

She laid there curled against the blonde, as he stared at the ceiling, his head resting on his arms, frowning slightly. Turning onto his side, as she moved towards him more, Deidara rested his head on the palm of his hand, holding himself up with his elbow, before pushing a strand of her hair, behind her ear. Sasori stood at the door whilst he looked up at him, hearing the elder drag himself to the entrance of the room, the sun was slowly starting to rise, as the girl continued to sleep, with one of the arms belonging to the blonde ninja, wrapped around her, keeping her close to him, since the duo were only covered by Deidara's cloak.

She laid there curled up against the blonde, as he stared at the ceiling, his head resting on his arms, frowning slightly. Turning onto his side, as she moved towards him more, Deidara rested his head on the palm of his head, holding himself up with his elbow, before pushing a strand of her hair, behind her ear. Sasori stood at the door whilst he looked up at him after hearing the elder drag himself to the entrance of the room, the sun was slowly starting to rise, as the girl continued to sleep, with one of the arms belonging to the blonde ninja, wrapped around her, keeping her close to him, since the duo were only covered over by Deidara's cloak.

"Don't forget. Soon as she is up and awake. We are leaving."

"Un." Deidara grunted, sometimes it was annoying when Sasori moaned at him.He was basically saying _'Don't keep me waiting. I don't like to be kept waiting.'_ or _'I don't like to keep others waiting. So hurry up.'_ Soon the blonde sighed and buried his into the pillow a little, to cover the blush that was slowly creeping across his cheeks. There was a reason for this, and that was because, while they were sleeping, Chika had somehow, during the night, managed to nudge her leg in between his, The other reason was, nothing could make the situation more awkward than the fact that Chikaku was breathing against him chest, and it really, really was not making Deidara feel even the slightest bit tamed. _'Chika-chan... You're s-such a tease... Even when you're fucking s-sleeping...'_ He groaned into the pillow, when the girl moved her leg a little higher. "Gn... F-fuck." Whispering to himself, into the pillow, as he trembled against, yet he looked towards her a little, when she mumbled.  
The purple eyes slightly fluttered open, as she shifted a little, her knee pushed against his private areas, causing Deidara to close his eyes tightly, and clench his teeth together, he tried to ignore, her knee, and her breath against him, that was until she wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled against him more. Gulping quietly, he stared towards the wall, cussing her, in his head, _'Fucking hell. WAKE UP! Please.. C-chika.'_ Deidara tried his best not to groan... Though when he shifted a little, the teen soon regretted it, as he felt a shiver run down his spine, from her knee moving further against him.

"Neh, Chika..." He nudged her, gulping. "Oi... Chikaku... W-wake up." His voice faltered a little, as her eyes opened slightly once again, and looked up at him, and smiled warmly.

"M-moring D-dei-" She fell quiet as the blonde looked away, and gulped. "D-dei..."

"M-move.. Y-your knee.. N-now." He muttered through gritted teeth.

It was hard to control himself, being nineteen and all, and this girl was only a year or two younger than himself, plus how much of a tease she was, it was hard from him to just not jump her. Though he knew if he did jump the child, he would have to deal with Sasori, and that was something the blonde shinobi was not going to risk, even for a girl. Soon as she moved her knee, he shivered a little, from her rubbing it against his leg, though he sighed when it wasn't pressed against a certain area anymore. Chika soon went to sit up, yet was pulled back down, and pinned. The red strands spreading out behind her, she just noticed that her hair was let down during the night, though her face was flushed a crimson red, as he was perched above her, trembling every now and again.

"D-dei..dara" He heard her gulp quietly, as her breathing paced a little. "Let g-go p-please." Squirming a little in his grip, it soon stopped, as he felt Chikaku jolt under him, after Dei had brushed his leg along hers.

Slowly and teasingly, he dragged it against hers, causing it to gradually grow closer to her certain area, plus with every inch it neared, she would flinch maybe a small gasp, though what made Deidara smile, about her actions was when Chikaku gripped the end of his cloak that was now laying under the both of them. The girls toes, curled dragging the fabric with her, as her legs rose slightly. "I-i'm sorry... D-dei-kun." Trembling, he leaned towards her, and she gasped a little when his leg rose a little more, feeling his breath against the shell of her ear, Chika closed her eyes slightly, biting her lip a little. "D-dei-kun..." A small moan, escaped her lips as he bit her ear, causing her to shiver slightly.He felt her shiver, before moving his leg more, making her arch her back, and push against him a little, blushing harder, her hands tried to grip hold of something, but it was useless, there was nothing that she could grip hold off. Chikaku was completely at his mercy, he licked her ear once more, as she cursed him in her mind, before they were interrupted with his name being said.

"Deidara."

He lifted himself, letting go of her and looked towards the door, seeing a very annoyed Sasori, gulping a little as Chikaku backed away from him rubbing her wrists from where he had gripped them, while pinning her to the floor. Still trembling a little, her face was bright red, from embarrassment, though she was slightly frightened. Standing up, just to stumble a bit, Chika made her way out of the room, and coughed sitting outside, covering her mouth, while one arm was wrapped around her, as she trembled. She could feel her breath, had hotten'd as it brushed along her hand, as she covered her face a little blushing harder than before. Repeatedly telling her the opposite, Chika finally let it sink in, and frowned at the outcome. _'I was... Enjoying it...? No matter how much I protested... I was enjoying his teasing.' She knelt down on the ground and covered her eyes slightly. Trying to keep herself together. 'I-i even moaned... A-and gasped... I-i was enjoying it... W-why him? Chikaku... Why did you like him teasing you?'_

\-----------------------------

After sorting himself out, and Sasori's patience growing really thin. Deidara stepped outside as she stood next to Sasori staring at the sky frowning. Every now and again, she would tremble a tad, though soon she started to follow Sasori while Deidara trailed behind frowning. The sky was pretty blue, with only a few clouds, and the sun beaming down on the three of them. 'Why did he... Do that?' She frowned a little at her thought, then decided to just look ahead of her, though that changed, when she soon felt a gaze on her and shivered a little, before turning around slightly, stopping as Sasori continued onwards, Deidara looked at her as she frowned, her eyebrows furrowed a little. Chikaku could really feel a pair of eyes on her, that were not Sasori's nor Deidara's.

"Chikaku?"

"I'm not sure, but.. It feels like we are being watched. Constantly." She muttered, as he took her hand softly and smiled, her face lit up, as she walked next to him. Chika gripped his hand tighter, the three of them were walking over nothing but desert, which is the perfect time to attack them, though it was be a stupid time to ambush two Akatsuki members and a Former Anbu girl. Deidara sighed and kept her close, holding her hand. Sasori had probably already noticed they were being followed, which would cause a lot of problems for the missions that they have been given by Pein.

"Sasori."

Chikaku soon felt herself being pulled as she stumbled, she leaned against the blonde, trembling. Coughing, the others looked around, she really was becoming a nuisance for them, and Sasori really was starting to loose his patients with this hunter Ninja. It wasn't long till they arrived, and as soon as they did, her grip on Deidara's cloak tightened drastically, knowing what village the ninja were from. She trembled slightly as they were soon surrounded. Standing in the middle she stared at the boy. The one with the purple lines on his face, and the cat like outfit.

"K-kankuro..." Letting go of the blonde, she slowly walked towards him, though was stopped by Deidara grabbing her wrist. "D-deidara.. L-let go!"

"Chikaku... You're walking down death's row if you go near him."

Her scowl turned to a frown, as her eyebrows furrowed a little, walking back and stood in front of him, just to stare at the ground, whilst Sasori looked at the Ninja surrounding them, as well as Deidara, though he kept his eyes on the puppeteer. Kankuro looked her and frowned a little, he still didn't believe the spies they sent out, but now he seeing it with his on eyes, he regrets on not trusting his comrades about an ex-comrade. Though what topped the small amusement in this that, she had teamed up with the S-rank, missing, puppet master shinobi, from their village, Sasori and his little blonde friend, Deidara from Iwagakure, the hot-headed 'plosive maniac.

"Chi..." Her eyes rose, looking towards the shinobi. "Why did you attack Gaara?"

The others looked at her when she muttered the sentence. "I-it wasn't fair..." Trembling slightly, "Everyone... F-families... H-he just..." She shook her head. "IT'S NOT FAIR! I-it's just... Why... Did I get shoved into that room...?"

"Chikaku..." Kankuro sighed. "It's not because of what you did... Your mental state, can affect your kekkai genkai..."

Sasori and Deidara looked at Kankuro. They needed to get out of this ambush. Dei had the perfect solution, hopefully it would work. Turning her around to face, he looked down at her as she trembled. Leaning down a little quietly Dei whispered in her ear, his plan. Even though he didn't agree to some of it, since he hated one of the jutsu's that she would have to use She agreed that it might work. He already had the bird ready just in case. Sasori had already figured what he had planned.She stood there as she formed the hand sign Inu. _'Uramiame'_ thinking to herself, with her back to Kankuro, as Deidara frowned slightly as it started to rain. Chika then formed another set of hand sign Tora the air filled with mist as she quietly muttered the jutsu name and it worked even better with the help of her uramiame jutsu, which produced the rain, to create the misty affect.  
She felt herself being hauled over someone's shoulder, before muttering sorry to the blonde, she, as the duo jumped onto one of Deidara's already prepared clay birds. Kankuro growled a little, as she was set down, and coughed a little, when Deidara sat down and looked at her, whilst Sasori sighed, and sat there quietly. They fled leaving the sand shinobi to deal with any shinobi that were coming for them. As Sasori thought of a solution and where to go next, to keep away from the pursuing ninja, Chikaku sat there staring at the land below them, whilst Deidara told the bird where to go as Sasori gave the directions to Deidara.

Finally lading, the three off them sat outside the little tea house, well, Sasori sat there, as Deidara went to double check that there were no ninja about, and Chikaku sat there stroking the cat that had padded along the ground and decided to take refuge on her lap, curling up into a big ball of white fur, its reddish-blue eyes staring up at her, as she slowly stroked it. Picking the cat up, she held it in her arms, as its paws, hung over her shoulders and its head rested in the crook of her neck, she walked down the path, and took in Sasori's sentence, of not going to far down the road, or too far into the woods surrounding them.

\-----------------------------

Sitting down with the cat, in a patch near the river, she petted the creature before it jumped up and ran back to the tea house, her gaze whipped round as she watched the cat disappear into the tree's and past the unfamiliar cloaked figure. Her gaze rose, until it reached the face of the person, her eyes widened slightly, as he stood up and backed away slightly. Gulping a tad, the expressionless face stared at her, the dull black eyes stared at her purple ones.

"S-sasuke..." Her voice faltered a little. She never thought, that she would be seeing him again. Especially, when he was involved with him.

"Chikaku..."

"What do you want?" He stepped closer to her, as she moved back a bit more, but stopped, turning her gaze slightly to the river and trembled a bit. "I thought I cut ties with all friends from the past! A-and you! You're with him..." She turned away slightly. "H-his... M-men..." Her breathing slightly accelerated. "T-they're the reason she is dead... If that one boy, d-didn't use the copying jutsu..."

"Chika!" He grabbed her wrist, causing her to flinch, and look down trembling more. "Listen... Okay." Opening one of her eyes, she looked up at him. Nodding a little. "I know you are with the Akatsuki..." He looked around a little. "Just make sure you tell one of them, Orochimaru is after you..."Her eyes widened a little. "Sasuke... If he finds out, you warned me...""That doesn't matter!" Her breath hitched as he fell silent a little. "He wants your Kekkai Genkai. Just like mine... So, be careful..."

"Orochi...maru... W-want's my... Kekkai Genkai..." Cocking her head to the side questioningly, nodding, Sasuke soon ruffled her hair, causing her to blush a bit. He looked at her as she gulped a bit, and nodded, before he fled. "I-i'll be careful..."Chika stood there trembling, before dropping to her knee's. _'I need to tell them...'_ Chikaku felt her body tremble. _'I have to tell Sasori...'_ Standing up, she soon started to run back towards Deidara and Sasori, slightly scared, that they now have to deal with the snake faced idiot.

\-----------------------------

Tripping slightly, she was soon caught, when Deidara hopped from the bird, after seeing her running. She looked up at him, as he tilted his head, and chuckled a little. 'She lost her way back. No surprise.' Though he was soon pulled out of his thoughts when she hugged him, slightly trembling. Hugging her back softly, he petted her head a little, to calm her down. He rested his head on hers, as she slowly calmed down, still faintly trembling every now and again. He lifted his head a little, as her hand snaked its way up to his neck as he placed one of his against her cheek, making her blush a little, before she tip toed a little and kissed him. Deidara was a little shocked a first but, brushed that feeling aside, returned the kiss, before she pulled back."What was that for?"He blinked a little confused before, Chika looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but soon closed it. The girl didn't have a reason for her sudden urge to kiss the blonde idiot.

"I... Don't actually know."

"Hm. Chika-chan, is always doing strange things." She glared at him as he smirked, and leaned towards her, she smiled a little, lifting herself a little, as they soon kissed again. Her heart thumped against her chest, as she blushed a little. Shuddering as he moved his tongue across her bottom lip a little, as well as pulling her closer, she gasped a little, after letting out a small moan, and feeling his tongue push, then slide across hers. Her arms slowly wrapping around his neck, he smiled and pulled away as she looked at him, before blinking seeing the smile, and the feeling in her gut was screaming at her, that there was a question that was going to be asked. "Neh, Chika-chan..." She scowled at the nickname, but mostly at her instincts being right.

"Do you love me?"

"W-what? N-no I d-don't!" She blushed at his question as he chuckled.

"You're face says differently..." He smirked. "You do."

"I don't!"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"I Don't"

"Do"

"Don't!"

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Fuck." Grumbling quietly to herself.

"Heh. See. You said it yourself." A glint of mischief twinkled in his blue eyes, as the smirk grew a little more on his face.

"You tricked me into saying that! It doesn't count!" She growled and looked away.

"It came from your mouth." He smiled, and turned her to face him. "Just admit the truth. Chika-chan, you love me... If you didn't. You wouldn't have kissed me, or enjoyed it when I teased you earlier."

Her face went bright red, as she released herself from his grip and stepped back a little, tripping slightly and falling back, he grabbed her hand, pulling her a little, before the both hit the ground. Grunting a little he looked at her, as she stirred a little, and looked towards him, purple locked with blue, before she lifted herself to lean over him. They were back to square one, just like when she fell out of the tree. He smirked as she turned her head away from his gaze, yet it was futile, one because she could feel him move beneath her, and two because as soon as she turned away he turned her head back and kissed her, holding himself up with one hand. She trembled a little, before pulling back, which caused a small frown to appear on his face.

"Chikaku..." Her gaze looked towards him, before lowering a little as she messed around with her shirt. "Oi. Chik-"

She pushed him down, cutting him off, as she trembled a little and laid against him. "S-shs... O-okay... I have s-something important to tell." He gulped and nodded his head once, her hand moved to his cheek.  
As she moved his fringe a little, causing him to flinch slightly. "D-dei-kun..." a small quiet 'yeah' came from him, as she leaned closer. He felt her breath against his lips as she smiled. "I love you... Dei-kun." After that she kissed him.

He smiled and kissed back gently, his hand cupping one of her cheeks, as the other wrapped around her waist. "I love you to, Chika-chan." Thought really both of them were thinking to themselves.

_**'What really is love though?'** _

Meanwhile Sasori sat there sipping the drink before turning his gaze towards the white cat was trotting up the path without a certain red-haired stalking after. Sighing he shook his head, as the owner of the small tea shop sat next to him. "Young ones... Such a nuisance..." Chuckling a little she sipped her cup of green tea, before staring at the sky through the leaves. "Specially ones in love." Sasori looked towards the owner of the small tea shop, and looked away again, he didn't seriously like the way she had said that last sentence at all.


	6. Snake in the Grass

The two of them sat there for a little longer, before the man sighed and left the money beside the women, and started to drag himself down the dirt road, hoping the two didn't get lost, but then, how could Deidara get lost when he had his birds, and if he had found Chikaku, Sasori would straight away be bugging the two. He didn't like to be kept waiting, and they both knew that, but yet they still kept him waiting. Also the elder shinobi, wasn't liking what the women had muttered. Sasori would kill the blonde if he touched Chikaku in any bad way again. After all, before he had left the village, Sasori had promised Chika's mother that he would look after the child if anything bad was to happen, when the girl's mother was no longer around, to care for her and her little sister Luna, but with Luna gone, Chikaku was the only one that Sasori had to look after.

Slowly he made his way down the path, until he reached to a turning in the woods, again he sighed making his way threw the trees until he would reach the two idiots, he had to look after.

\-----------------------------

Chika soon sat up, as Deidara groaned, she was still sitting on him, and it was starting to hurt slightly. Though, the panic look that was covering Chika's face, caused the blonde to sit up as well, and cupped her cheeks in his hands. Chikaku sat there trembling slightly, her purple eyes, looked into his blue ones, as she remembered what it was, that she worried about completely, though, seeing the blonde idiot in front of her, it always made her forget about her worrying. Now though, she was worrying all over again about it. Taking a deep breath she relaxed a little as he smiled, hugged her close, burying her head into his shoulder she mumbled something.

"What?" Deidara pulled her back a little and blinked.

"O-orochimaru... I-is after m-me..." Her voice faltered. "S-sasuke... T-told me..." Deidara looked away, as Chikaku looked at him. "Dei..." She turned his face towards him. "He came to warn me... I don't even know how he found me..."

He sighed and nodded slightly. She hugged him tightly, it wasn't him being jealous, Deidara just knew that the history between Sasori and Orochimaru isn't the best history to have, and how about the others. What are they going to tell Pein? Her hugged her back and buried his head into her shoulder. Chika really had to tell Sasori, but she didn't want to leave the blond here. Pulling back she looked at him.

"Dei. I need you to go and find Sasori." She smiled and blushed a little. "I'll catch up soon, okay." He looked away a little. "Dei-kun... I-i just need time to think... O-on what Kankuro said..."

"About your mental health affecting your kekkai genkai?" He asked quietly, as Chika nodded. "So... Thinking a little on how to handle.. What he told you about him... You want me to find Sasori, whilst you figure it out...?" Another nod. "And not because of Sasuke." Again a nod. He looked at her, seriously in the eye, before sighing and nodding. "Fine. But you have to stay in this spot, un."

"Staying in this spot. Got it. Baka Dei-kun." She smiled softly, and hugged him.

Climbing off him, and standing back up, Chika helped him back up. As he dusted off his clothes. A small frown appeared on her face, as he ruffled her hair softly, and walked away, to find the former Sand puppeteer. Collapsing to her knee's, when she felt him a little distance away, Chika buried her head in her hands, trembling. 'Its all his fault... H-him and his men...' She covered her mouth, to stop the short gasps and to keep herself together from crying. 'Because of that stupid snake... L-luna... L-luna is gone... A-and now h-he wants me...' Trembling she wrapped her arms around herself, and fell onto her side. She held back the scream, she wanted to let out, in anger, frustration and sadness. Closing her eyes, Chika was calming herself down, with slow deep breaths, she didn't want to hurt anyone out of sadness, because of the stupid snake. She was thankful to Sasuke for telling her, warning her, even if he had left Konoha, broke all the bonds he had, even the ones with some of the ninja in the sand village, like herself.

Chika got on well with Sasuke, when she was visiting Konoha with the three sand siblings, she would always be meeting up with Naruto and Sakura, or bumping into Sasuke and having a small conversation. It was natural that most of the girls got jealous, but, they didn't know what if felt like. Having all your family killed. Yet Sasuke knew he didn't know exactly how Chika felt, since it was his older brother who had killed their clan, Chika had actually ended her clan, after her parents were killed by someone from Kumo. He would comfort her the best he could, and Chikaku knew that, she knew that Sasuke wasn't one for comforting others, but she knew he would try his best. And when she let out about Sasori, Sasuke frowned, but he understood.

"He wants me..." She trembled a little. "My kekkai genkai..."

Chika soon flinched a little, feeling something bite her ankle and lifted her head, just to stare at the white snake making its way back to where it came from, but before it could get any further, Chika soon pinned it with one of her kunai's, and slowly stood up, before collapsing again. 'P-poison...?' She trembled, lifting herself up again, but fell back down. It was useless. She couldn't get anywhere. 'This poison spreads really fast.' Her gaze turned back to the snake. 'White snake... His poison...' She soon let out a stressful cry, well more like a scream, before laying her head onto her arms, panting a little.

\-----------------------------

Meanwhile Deidara stood in front of Sasori, and coughed a little as Sasori glared at him. He was trying to find a way of telling him, without letting it go that Sasuke had told Chika, or that she could be in trouble at the moment. Sasori on the other hand was getting very impatient with the blonde, and let out a small growl. "Deidara." Hearing his name the blonde looked at the elder and frowned, as Sasori glared at him. "Tell me what is the problem?" The former rock shinobi let out a quiet and quick sigh before nodding and telling the sand shinobi from the beginning.

"Orochimaru is after Chikaku. She was told by Sasuke, after she wandered off. When I found her she was lost, but I have a feeling she wanted to let it sink in before she told any of us, and since she doesn't know what happened between you and Orochimaru. Getting her to tell you straight away might have been a little, to quick for her."

"So. Where is she now?"

"Thinking over what Kankuro had told her... About her kekkai genkai." Dei frowned slightly. "She wants to see how she can stop it from reacting to her emotions."

"Hm. Okay, lets go to he-"

They both turned to he direction of the scream, before heading towards it, Deidara hopping onto the bird with the other, and heading to where she was.

\-----------------------------

The two soon arrived to where she was, and straight away Deidara was off the bird and at her side. Chikaku opened her eyes slightly, and let out a stressful chuckled, as Sasori was near the snake. Deidara soon lifted her as she smiled the best she could, she trembled faintly, her eyes closed a little, as Deidara gently wiped the sweat from her face with his sleeve, as she panted quietly. Sasori looked towards her ankle then towards the snake and let out a agitated sigh. "He's poisoned her." Chikaku gripped Dei's cloak, and curled up against him letting out a pain filled growl. Sasori looked over at the blonde, before looking back at Chika. "We need to get her back to that shop."

"But, Sasori... Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Deidara muttered, before, lifting her up a little more. "If the snake is here... Then someone has to be close by..."

"D-dei..." His gaze turned towards her, as she smiled. "D-do, what he s-says... P-please?"

She tightened her grip, when she felt it loosening, as Deidara nodded, and lifted her off the ground, and into her arms.

Sasori picked up the snake, and they climbed onto the bird, heading to the tea house. Soon as the bird landed, they both headed into the tea house, Deidara laying her onto one of the tables, as Sasori apologized for the rough intrusion, but the women let it go, after seeing the Chikaku's condition, and told Sasori, to do what he pleased, to help the young girl.

"We need an antidote..." Sasori mumbled, as the old lady went to get a cold flannel and some water. When she came back, she set the bowl on a table, and waved her hand when Sasori thanked her kindly. Sasori turned back to the women quickly before she disappeared, "Ahh. Could you bring me a sake dish please, if you have one?"

The old women nodded as Sasori turned back towards them two of them, Dei leaned over his old student, before wiping the sweat away. "Deidara. You are going to have to suck the poison out." Blinking as, the blonde just stared at him like he was crazy, though when the former Iwa shinobi noticed his partner was absolutely serious, Deidara soon blushed, a faint dark red.

Nodding, Deidara sat down as the lady came back with two sake dishes. "Thank you again." Sasori mumbled, as he moved to stand near Deidara. Chikaki flinched when, Dei had to cut where she was bitten a little more. When, he had Chika covered her mouth, a bit, to silence anything that tried to force its way out. Deidara on the other hand, was sitting there, doing what Sasori had told to do, trying not to mess with Chika, because of, how she would flinch and shiver, every time his mouth, was against the cut.

When Sasori had enough poison to examine in one dish, he left the other for Deidara to finish put the rest of the poison. Once he thought he had most of the poison out of her system, Chika, with the blonde's help, sat up, and examined her leg using her medical jutsu skills. Nodding, slowly, she leaned against the teen.

"M-most of i-its gone." Muttering faintly, as Sasori turned towards the two.

"Then rest a little, Chi."

Chikaku nodded, as she wrapped her arms around Deidara's middle, gripping the back of his cloak, tightly, well as tight as she could. As Dei sat down, he lifted her on to his lap, and soon enough, Chika was asleep. Her head resting on his shoulder, whilst Deidara's arms, were wrapped around Chika, to keep her steady, and refraining, her from falling, as she rested. Whilst Sasori tried to find ways of making an antidote, since they didn't know how badly this poison could be, he worked as fast as possible, with the help of the lady who owns the tea house.

Chikaku soon stirred a little on his lap, coughing, before breathing much faster. Trembling a little she gripped his cloak more. As she mumbled a few quiet words, that were difficult for even Deiara to hear. Her cheeks flustered, as she gasped before relaxing slightly. Sasori began to work more harder on the antidote, hating to see his former student in such pain. Deidara, stroked her hair, before grabbing the cloth and wiped the girls forehead, from the sweat that was building up. Her eyes slightly opened, as she muttered a few more things, though Dei still couldn't hear her. He continued wiping the sweat away, before he glanced towards Sasori. Gritting his teeth, when he saw that his partner still hadn't found an antidote yet. Chika felt her grip slightly loosen around the blonde, though she tried to gain it back, she couldn't, the Dei wrapped his arms around the girl tighter, before he felt her grip loosen more.

"S-Sasori... Her grip is loosening, a little too much."

A small growl came from the elder, making the younger one flinch slightly, frowning, as he rested his head on Chi's head. He could feel her breath becoming fainter and soon gripped the back of her shirt, holding her closer to him. The shop owner slightly panicked inside, seeing the female grow weaker by the second. As Sasori still compared newly made 'antidotes' in hope that one would at least react to the poison. Why did that snake bastard make his poisons so difficult to make antidotes to? Turning to the women, he asked for a few more plants and herbs, he needed to see what herbs could do what, and if they would be good enough for a antidote. He had to make sure none of the herbs used in the antidote cancelled another out, or reacted too much with another herb in his antidotes. The women nodded and went to grab some herbs that Sasori didn't think she would have, until she returned with the herbs. The blonde looked round at Sasori, before hearing his name quietly muttered, his blue orbs connected with dimmed purple ones. His hand went straight to the pulse on her neck, before he laid her on the table, as Sasori made his way over to them. Handing the antidote to Deidara, he soon went to make a few more, whilst Dei repeated the same actions as he did so before, to get the poison out, instead he made sure the antidote went into the wound.

\-----------------------------

She didn't know how long she had been out after the incident, but when she lifted herself up she looked around noticing she was the only one around. Blinking, she tilted her head, and slipped off the table, before leaving the tea house. Her gaze still looking around, seeing no one anywhere. Her purple orbs widened, as she began to panic slightly, wrapping her arms around herself, she blinked and looked down at the cloak slung over her. It wasn't an Akatsuki cloak... So... Where did she... Get it from? At that moment, she didn't feel the tightness around her body, until it literally felt like her arms were going to break. Releasing an almost blood curling scream, Chikaku fell to the ground, as she trembled, her eyes half-lidded, as she gritted her teeth at the man, in front of her. Only a few thoughts ran through her head before she passed out, then picked up and slung over the other's shoulder.

Where were Sasori and Deidara?

Why was she alone again?

-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, Sasori made his way back to the tea house, after searching the area ahead for anyone who would cause trouble for them all. Having just healed Chika, made the trio much more vulnerable, and a higher target. Deidara, was searching the sky, further out into the distance, Sasori didn't want to check so far, so he made Deidara go, even if the blonde refused so many times. Once he reached the tea house, he walked into the main section and stopped, seeing the place empty. Both akatsuki members specifically asked the owner of the shop to keep an eye on the unconscious Chikaku... But neither one was there.

So where were both of them?

Why was it so eerily quiet?

Once the blonde had arrived back, Sasori was already waiting outside, his head lowered and his hat covering his eyes. Blinking, Dei jumped off the bird, not like the feeling his gut was giving him one bit. He stopped after a few steps and stared towards his partner, before his eyes widened, and he instantly headed into the shop, holding the frame of the entrance, when his gaze took in the empty house. He turned and faced Sasori, frowning as he glared.

"I told you. We shouldn't have trust that women!"

\-----------------------------

_(A/N) This is going to move into where its based around Orochimaru, Sasuke, Kabuto and that lot. After kidnapping Chikaku. Chika is a hostage, and a test subject, so there will be a few unsightly sections from here on out, and probably the next chapter._

\-----------------------------

It was quiet. Like really quiet. There wasn't any sounds around her that she could pick up. Her body felt heavy, and it was somewhat.. Hard to breath. The eyes slowly opened, before closing again. Before she opened her eyes partially. Staring at the person on the opposite her. Blinking. Opening her mouth, and now she realized what a stupid move it was. Her body trembled as she chocked on the water, her arms not going any higher than her abdomen, as the chains rattled and cuffs around her wrists clinked together. Her vision blurring again as she kicked her legs the best she could, just to find out they were cuffed as well. Her eyes closed, as the last few bubbles left her mouth before she fell unconscious once more. The person standing in front of the tank, grinned sadistically towards her knocked-out form. Wondering what the two she was with would do to get her back.

Coughing slightly, this time the girl woke up to someone drying her hair. Her arms felt really heavy, like as if there was no blood in them. She felt weak all over. Opening her eyes again, she lifted her head and blinked, before the purple orbs widened. Tear's slowly building up in the corner of her eyes. "S-s-sas-uk-k-ke..." Sniffling, the chains clattered as she went to hug the other, just to be pulled back towards the wall, hissing as the rocky wall scraped against her back a little. The raven-haired teen, placed a finger on his lips telling her to be quiet, before pointing behind him slightly, at the two people who were on the other side of the room.

"Quiet." A single nod, as he continued to dry her head. "They're looking for you... Right now... Just wait a little longer."

The red-haired girl, gulped faintly, as she lifted her head the best she could, her body still felt heavy from being stuck in the water tank, for god knows how long. She felt Sasuke ruffle her hair before walking away, her body shivering faintly. Now, she knew that Sasori and Deidara were looking for her, she wasn't as worried, but still worried, because Orochimaru knows how to hide. His hideouts are usually hidden pretty well. She had more important things to worry about right now, like Orochimaru. He obviously had everything planned out, just for her kekkai genkai. So even as said man made his way over to her, almost dead like, she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine in fear and almost disgust. As soon as he reached her, he knelt down in front of her, Chikaku slowly lifted her head and glared at the man, just for him to lick his lips at the given glare. Her eyes flickered to his hand, before back to his face, and as soon as it got to close to her face, she snapped and lashed out the best she could to bite him.

"Don't even think of touching me!"

Hand drawn back he stood up and frowned, before walking away whispering something to Kabuto as he passed the boy, her gaze never left the snake shinobi, until she felt her head snap to the side, her eyes widened, as she trembled, before her head was forcefully turned back towards the one in front of her. Cheeks and chin, held in a tight grasp, as her eyebrows furrowed a little. Drawing her legs closer to herself, as her pupils trembled. She wasn't liking this. Her body flinched, when she felt the needle prick her skin, releasing her face, as it dropped a little, her trembles halted, as she stared at the man. He paralysed her, but that wasn't all.

Only now, Chikaku was noticing the snakes around her. She had unknowingly been under this genjutsu and still hadn't realised this. Though it did explain why her body felt heavy constantly. Her voice was trapped in her throat, as her eyes widened, feeling the snakes crush her legs. Her eyes started to tear up, as both men stood at a safe distance, watching the scene unfold. Then she began to scream, though, even though he wasn't in the room, Sasuke had to cover his ears. The almost blood-curling scream mixed with the girls cries was enough to make anyone scream in fear. Closing her eyes Chikaku panicked, the paralyser wearing off, she trembled and pulled against the chains, as she shook her head. Everywhere but her head was covered in snakes, as she stared towards Orochimaru. Trying to pull the chains away, she shook her head. Feeling light headed, as her body froze. Her cries came out as chokes. Everything felt like it was being crushed. Though the snake shinobi's eyes narrowed at the name that left the girls lips as a choked sob, before he sent Kabuto to release the girl from the genjutsu.

When the Uchiha entered the room, he looked towards Orochimaru, before turning towards Kabuto who was walking towards them. His eyes widen at the girl. Her body was covered in grazes from the rough surfaces surrounding her, as she had constantly resisted against her restrains, and trying to escape what the genjutsu was showing her. By the looks of it, Sasuke figured it was the Crushing Snake one. Her wrists were slightly bleeding from the constant rubbing against the cuffs. The Uchiha lowered his head away from her form, as Orochimaru noticed the action, but didn't say anything. After all, he did know about how the two used to be friends, before Sasuke had joined with him.

"Kabuto. Once everything is ready, begin the experiment straight away."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

The obsidian gaze turned back to the girls motionless body. The only thing that told you she was alive, was the movement of her chest indicating that she was breathing. Orochimaru turned towards Sasuke, as the boy looked towards the man. His gaze cold and stern. Even if he hardly showed it through words of how he cared about people, and his eyes never showed much of his feelings. They were now, and he wasn't too pleased at the jutsu that Orochimaru had used on his former friend.

"Find Sasori and Deidara." The snake hissed out before turning and retreating. "And dispose of them. I can't have her escaping."

Nodding, he walked over to the girl, and crouched down in front of her, using his sleeve, he removed the trails of tears from her face, before seeing the eyes slightly open, and stare at him, she tried to speak, but her voice cracked at the first and single letter. And as much as it pissed Sasuke off, at what she was trying to say, he knew that she didn't trust anyone but the blonde Akatsuki member and the puppet ninja. He heard her coughing, before he softly hugged her, and quietly muttered sorry to the girl. Her eyes teared up slightly as she gritted her teeth.

"D-d-don't... H-hu-hurt t-them..." Coughing again, she trembled before biting his shoulder a little. "P-pl-please... S-sasuke..."

She felt him flinch, after she bit him, but didn't do anything, except move away and ruffle her hair again. She pulled against the chains, causing the cuffs to rub against the previously created wounds. Shaking her head, she trembled closing her eyes tightly as she screamed at the retreating form, her voice hoarse and rough, from her previous screaming and crying. "S-Sasuke! Y-you bastard!" As he left, Kabuto looked towards her, as her eyes widened in panic, her body trembled with paranoia.

"D-DON'T TOUCH THEM!"


	7. A Psychological State of Mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be a longish chapter.... I think....

Chains rattled. As shifted a little from where she sat. Her eyes slowly opening, the darkness surrounding her. Once again, her gaze looking around the room. She had been moved to a cell, whilst they prepared everything for what Orochimaru needed to take her Kekkai Genkai with. Shifting her little, she was exhausted. She had been put under so many genjutsu's and mental strain, as well as physical strain in the water tank. Her thoughts constantly swirling around what Sasuke was currently doing. The last thing she remembered was him being sent by Orochimaru to kill off Deidara and Sasori. _Where they still alive? Had he killed them?_ Wait if they were dead, Sasuke should have returned by now, but the young Uchiha hadn't come back, so whether he was done or, even alive did worry Chikaku a little. After all, the kid was a former friend. Yanking her chains a little, as she tried to get comfy once more. The reason she was chained, with her hands above her head - yet at a safe distances apart, was so she couldn't form hand seals and escape. Other than that, they had no reason to chain her. Her thoughts whirled in her head more, mostly ones on if she was ever going to escape from the hideout, others on whether Sasori and Deidara were still looking for her. Sometimes a few strained onto if Sasuke was okay.  
It really wasn't good for her to strain her mind worrying about other people, when she had her own crisis. She didn't even know how long she had been in the hideout since she first woke up, or how many days have passed. The constant torture was keeping her off track for time. Shifting once more, she lowered her head and sighed. Her eyes dropping low, as they began to close. She was so tired. So exhausted. Her arms her, wrists in so much pain. She was covered in scratches and dirt. They had replaced her outfit with a white flimsy strapped knee-length dress. God knows why they did that. Every now and again, her mind would create images in front of her if she didn't sleep enough. Sometimes if she didn't eat enough either. Speaking off food. Her stomach made a hunger sound throughout the quiet room, making her sigh, and cringe at the same time. Was she really eating enough? Were they feeding her the right needs? Who knew, cause Chika definitely did not know anything any more.

Sometimes she wondered how she could get out of here, her thoughts led to, cutting herself with the shackles so much until she bled to death, others thought of starvation. Refusing to eat when they fed her. Another was biting her tongue of, she had heard that doing that would kill after a few seconds because of the vein or something in your tongue. Other times she thought of trying to escape when they came to get her for more torture sessions, but it always ended with her being bound and choked by snakes, before cuffed. Chikaku really didn't know how to get out of this situation by herself, no matter how much she tried. It was obvious this was a two-man job, not a solo mission. Knowing this, it would also have to be someone on the inside to help her escape, and she thought that someone could be Sasuke. Yet now she was beginning to doubt her decision, after what he had been sent to do. He was either on his way back now, or dead. It bugged her not knowing what was going on outside of the hideout. Hell, it annoyed her that she didn't know what was happening outside of her own frigging cell, in this godforsaken snake pit.

Her head lifted as the door slammed open. Her body flinched and shook at the loud sound, yet her eyes shut tightly at the sudden brightness from the light in the hall outside of the cell. Once she got used to the light, the man was already at her side, undoing the cuffs on her wrists and ankles. Her gaze constantly on the open doorway in front of her. Hands dropped to her sides. She had given up long ago on the struggling, it just caused more self-inflicted wounds on her body, even if she decided that bleeding to death, would relieve her of the torture. Finding some strength, she lifted herself off the ground, and headed towards the door, stumbling sometimes as she did. The man who released her, currently unlinking both the wrist and ankle cuffs from the wall, before looking round towards the red-haired kunoichi.

Her feet were just about to step over the line of the cell, before again, she felt that snakes around her neck, ankles, waist and arms. Pulling her back into the cell. Her hands reached to her neck, with a large amount of struggle, as she gripped the icky and scaly body of the snake around her neck. Pulling at the reptiles body, as she tried to remove it from her neck, before she felt her knee's cave in. One of her hands landed in front of her as she fell on all fours. The purple orbs tearing up as she trembled, trying to lift herself up, but just had her head shoved to the ground again, by the man kneeling behind her. Her eyes widening as she began to panic. Shudders ran over her body. She hated being restrained in a position like this. The snakes around her wrists and ankles were replaced by the shackles, as the snake around her neck slowly tightened. Chikaku choked out the single name, as she still tried to get the snake away from her neck, before it crushed her windpipe.  
She was lifted to her feet, snakes soon vanishing, before being dragged out of her cell, and down the left side of the corridor. She figured going right would somewhat lead her to the outside world beyond the entrance of the hideout. Somewhere that Orochimaru didn't want her going, which is why she was always constantly restrained with snakes when they were releasing her to move her from the cell, to the torture room, as Chikaku liked to call it.

* * *

Reaching the room, the man informed Kabuto that they had arrived. Her gaze always staring at the floor, before she stopped. The orbs grew wider in fear. Her mind being mentally strained, and had a habit of creating images and illusions to make her hallucinate, from the torture and genjutsu's. Too much strain on a single mind, can create a havoc of unintentional images of things that the person would never want to see in their life. The white haired medical nin, soon turned around when everyone heard the sudden terrified scream. No one had done anything to the girl yet, but she just dropped to her knees, and reached out to the spot, where she saw the illusion. The stuttered mumble, that was trying to leave her mouth, but continued to get stuck in her throat. Her eyes took note of the person now standing between herself and the body, before the purple eyes lifted to said shinobi in front of her. Chikaku really didn't understand any of this. She didn't understand why this was happening to her, and the fact that the person in front of her, just wanted to torture her, was more than a big enough reason to make the red-haired kunoichi start backing into the corner and curling her body up as close as possible to herself, as she leaned against the wall, her hands raised to her face, covering her eyes from everything. From the image that was laying in front of her, that she could clearly see, since Kabuto had moved once again to the metal table, that she would once again be strapped to. Though this wasn't on her mind, what was on her mind was the picture, that was still in front of her.

The puddle of blood. Yellow slowly being dyed red. Pale skin, splattered with red drops. Cloak ripped to what looked like to be caused by a sword, some parts singed from either fire or lightning.

Her body trembled, as she stared at the image through her fingers, before feeling someone grab her, she panicked and kicked out, at the person, as they dragged from the corner. She continued kicking and screaming at them to let her go. That she didn't want to go to where _he_ was. It was when she said there word he that Kabuto finally understood what was wrong. His gaze went to the area she was looking at before hand, before he pointed towards the table not far from it. All the while, Chikaku stared at him, as he stood right next to the spot, where she could see the illusion of the dead body. Struggling again, she screamed at the white haired ninja, to get away from _him_ , saying that it was his fault the the person was dead.

"Everyone close your eyes, except you Chikaku."

Her eyes widened, as everyone else's closed, yet they kept a firm grip on her, as she struggled more, before seeing the white feathers slowly fall to the ground. Her eyes blinked, once before blinking again. Her body felt heavy again, as she started to feel drowsy, slowly her eyes dropped close, as she fell back against the others, who soon took her to the table and laid her on the slab. One removing her dress, as another strapped her legs down. After her dress was removed, they then strapped her arms above her head, before being dismissed by Kabuto.

He stood there connect the tubes to the correct plastic bag, that held the certain liquid needed to be used for the certain area. He then, started to attach each tube to the right part of her body. After he had done all of this, he released the girl from the genjutsu, so she would wake up. Her eyes fluttered open, as she looked around again, her purple orbs almost dazed like, before she saw the needle in the other shinobi's hand. Her eyes widened as he struggled a little in her restrains. Kabuto, looking round at her, just sighed, as she whimpered at the coldness against her back. Her gaze lowering as she stared at her bare skin. Her cheeks turning a deep shade of red, as she pulled her legs together, tugging at her restrains on her wrist so she could cover herself up, though it was no use. Closing her eyes tightly, her breath hitched slightly at the feel of the boys fingers on her skin, gritting her teeth, as he prodded parts of her torso, before stopping. His hand resting just under her left breast. She turned her head trembling at the touch.

"Don't move."

"How was she not meant to move, when she was lying against a metal slab, and your touching her skin, whilst she is completely naked and restrained?"

Kabuto paused and sighed lifting the needle, both gaze turned towards the new occupant of the room. Her eyes widened, before tearing up slightly. _If he was here and alive then..._ She tugged at her restrains, as Kabuto stepped back a little. Even if they were the strongest restrains this hideout had, the way Chikaku was tugging at them, Kabuto could tell they wouldn't last long. On the other hand, Sasuke just glared at the enraged girl, though when her purple orbs locked with his obsidian ones, her resisting calmed down, as she laid back against the slab. _They were fine._ Her teeth still gritted tightly, just for her breath to hitch again, as Kabuto set his hand on the same spot once more, before piercing her skin with the needle, causing her top whimper slightly. _He hadn't killed them. They were alive._ Tears slowly slipped down her cheeks, as her hands balled into fists and her toes curled.

_D-Deidara..._

* * *

Sasuke had told both of them to split up, and handed him the headband. He didn't understand at first what the kid meant. And since Sasuke handed him the headband face down, so he couldn't see the emblem of what village it was, Deidara was confused. He really didn't understand. Until he turned the headband around. Though Sasuke muttered something after he turned the headband over, he heard the words but, then he also strained to hear them as well. The blonde never showed it there, he just lowered his head, and gripped the headband, agreeing to what Sasuke had said, and when the younger Uchiha left them, Deidara told Sasori he would see him when they met up again, before walking in the opposite direction of the puppeteer. Even though, Deidara never showed it around anyone, Sasori could tell already that blonde was way past the friend or like stage with Chikaku.

As soon as he stopped running away, the blonde leaned against the tree, before sliding to the ground, and sitting there quietly, as he tried to catch his breath. Gripping the headband in his hand tightly. Normally when a person is given a ninja's headband, it meant the owner was dead or missing. They already knew she was missing, but, why would one of Orochimaru's little groupies hand him, Chika's headband. Usually Orochimaru keeps his murders to himself, according to what rumours there has been, anyway. He lowered his head, and gritted his teeth again, Deidara really wasn't expecting to loose her so soon. Even after all the mishaps she had, and even though he shouldn't be feeling like this at all, he couldn't help it. After all, whenever she was around, he had always felt somewhat warm inside. Though now that she was gone, it was a major blow to the Akatsuki, her kekkai genkai was like his, a special trait that would deem really helpful in the groups plans, yet now she was gone, he really wondered how everyone would act, especially Pein and Sasori.

Though, after the blonde now thought about it a little harder. He - Sasuke that is - was trying to help them. Help them get the red-haired girl back. Shaking his head, this wasn't the time for him to get all sentimental and emotional. He needed to find Sasori again, and then both of them needed to go and get Chikaku back. The blonde shinobi soon stood up and created one off his clay birds. Hopping onto it, he soon made his way to find Sasori, before going to find the entrance to Orochimaru's hideout.

* * *

She held back the squeals, but never held back the whimpers every time the needle entered her skin. Coughing a little, her eyebrows furrowed slightly, as Kabuto pricked her once more with the needles, drawing out more of her blood. The purple orbs soon looked and caught his, before she turned her head away coughing again, her body arching, pulling against the restrains for the nth time since the extractions had started. Sasuke entered the room again, with Orochimaru as the two walked over to them. On the inside Sasuke cringed at the sight of her, yet he never showed it on the outside. It was horrible. She had patches and bandages all over her. The snake shinobi looked towards Kabuto as he pulled the last extraction away, and set it with the tray of others, before looking towards the elder shinobi.

"Extraction complete. Orochimaru-sama."

Chikaku visibly cringed when the man licked his lips. Her body trembling slightly, as Orochimaru stood where Kabuto was standing before. His hand rested against her cheek, as he turned her to face him again. Her cheeks flustered red, though she trembled Her eyes were shaking a little in fear, before the snake turned towards Sasuke. The former leaf shinobi, blinked before looking between Chikaku and Orochimaru. His eyes widened.

"I... Refuse..."

A small squeal came from Chikaku, as she felt the room tremble. Her eyes widened as she stared at the ceiling as bits of debris fell to the floor, coughing a bit from the dust and dirt that was surrounding the room. The other three, gripped onto the closest and sturdiest thing near them. A slightly painful groan, mixed with a cough left Chika, before she let out a strangled and strained cry. Sasuke, lifted himself off the ground, and began undoing her restrains the best he could, whilst the dirt was still surrounding them. Chika soon moved her feet in circular movements, feeling them click, before her breath hitched, and the raven-haired boy muttered sorry again to her. He undid her wrist restrains, before helping her remove the tubes.  
Sitting up, she slipped off the slab, before staggering and falling forwards, holding her head. Luckily, the Uchiha, caught her before she touched the ground, helping her back to her feet. Chika muttered a small thank you, as they both made their way towards the door.

Just as they were about to reach the door, she felt her ankle being grabbed, and slipped. Her eyes began to tear up, as she set her hands in front of her, as she hit the ground. Sasuke grabbed her hand, before she cried out a little. Covering her mouth. Her eyes widened as she trembled, the snake made it's way up her leg, her breaths began to be released in short frightened gasps, as she tried to keep herself together. Though again the room shook, and both found themselves back on the ground. Chika tried to get the snake off her, but froze at the shadow looming over her. Shaking her head she backed away, but coughed, as another snake made its way around her neck, just like in the genjutsu, and when she was trying to escape from her cell. Scratching at the skin, trying to pry the reptile from her neck, she didn't feel the blade enter her skin, until it was removed and a scream was ripped from her mouth.

"If I can't have you." Another scream as Chika's back arched slightly. "They can't either!"

How many times has that kunai touched her skin. Probably four or five times. No vital spots so far, but she would probably die from blood loss. Still prying the snake from her neck, though she soon shoved the man off her as well, before scurrying backwards, lifting herself off the ground, finally removing the snake. As she ran to the door, she looked back towards Sasuke and smiled softly, before muttering her thanks, and heading towards where the exit should be.

* * *

Her hands covering her wounds on her hip, the red liquid running down her pale skin, and over what bandages were wrapped around her legs, arms and chest. Coughing, she dropped to her knees, and leaned against the wall, before picking herself up once more.

_'D-Deidara... S-Sasori... h-h-help...'_

Her eyes widened, as she shook her head, seeing the person running towards her. A small chuckle left her mouth, before she felt herself being wrapped in that completely familiar scent. Her body trembled, as she gripped his cloak, and muttered his name, before he pulled back, taking his cloak off, he soon wrapped it around her, before picking her up bridal style. Her hands gripped his shirt, as she coughed more, her cheeks flustered red.

"D-Dei...kun..."

"Un?" He looked down at her quickly, and stopped seeing her blush. "What's wrong?"

"Cl-cl-clothes... I-I have n-no cl-clothes..."

She buried her head head into his chest, when he set her onto her feet, before she coughed, holding her stomach again. Staggering back a little, he noticed the slowly forming blood patches on his cloak, and looked at her. Digging through his pouch, he pulled out the bandages he kept in there, and looked at her, as she blushed viciously. Trembling, gripping the cloak more, but it didn't do anything, because it was soon removed, and she gritted her teeth, as his eyes widened slightly, at the bandages that were already wrapped around her body. Her wrists especially.

"Chi...ka..."

"L-l-later... I-I'll t-tell... L-later..."

Covering her mouth, she coughed again, a little bit of blood slipped past her fingers as she reached out to him. Taking the hint, he helped her kneel on the floor, as he sat there, unraveling the bandages, before wrapping her wounds, as fast as he possibly could, yet as neat as possible. After he had wrapped her wounds, he covered her with his cloak again, before lifting her onto his back. Chika gripped his shoulders the best she could, before the blonde began to run towards the exit again. Chika buried her head, into his shoulder and trembled faintly, yet let out a sigh of relief. _'He really does smell of clay and burnt ash.'_ She felt safe around his scent. Around him. The red-haired kunoichi lifted her head a little, before nuzzling his neck. A smile soon made its way across her face, when the other hissed a little at her. Chuckling, she looked round seeing the other member of the trio party, and smiled at him, though her grip tightened on Dei's shoulders, just as he lifted her a little. When they reached Sasori, the blonde carefully set her onto the ground, as she stumbled but Dei caught her, and decided to let her lean against him.

"Are... You okay. Chikaku?"

She looked at Sasori before turning her head, as if on instinct, her arms wrapped around her, as she turned around and buried her head into Deidara's chest, as she trembled.

"Um... It's still a touchy subject for her... Danna." He scratched his chin slightly as the girl shivered, "And. She has no clothes."

"You are joking right?" A shake of the blonde's head, left the former sand shinobi speechless. "And... What exactly did they do to her?"

"I... Have no idea... But it doesn't look like it was a nice warm welcome."

Deciding to gain the information from the girl later on, the elder just went with the plan of getting away from the snake before it was to late, and both Dei and Chika agreed. She never wanted to be near that creature again. You couldn't even call that person a human, and that's what frightened Chika about him. How Sasuke lived with that thing everyday since he abandoned Konoha, she would never know, and to be frank she didn't honestly quite care at the moment. She just wanted to sleep, and regain her energy. Let her wounds heal, and hopefully survive the rest of the days without feeling like she was going to die, as she felt she was going to in Orochimaru's base.

* * *

Opening her eyes she blinked before lifting her arm, before letting out a strained and painful cry, and held her arm. _'What the fuck... Happened...?'_ Thinking a little before turning her head to the side, and then towards the other side. Gritting her teeth, she soon lifted herself up, her brows furrowed as her eyes closed in pain, but as soon as she was sat up her eyes widened at the bandages that covered most of her body. _'S-seriously... W-what happened to me...?'_ The purple orbs trembled with fear, as she lifted herself off the ground, and then wrapped the cloak around her body, before stumbling a little towards the door. Where were they? Where were the others. Her head soon pounded as she stopped and trembled. Her gaze lifted almost frightened, looking behind her, just to make sure. _'N-now I s-somewhat remember... I-i was kidnapped.'_ Gulping, she continued towards the door, the closer she got to it, the more her head started to ring, and the pounding sensation grew. How much blood did she loose, and how long did she rest for?

"D-dei... S-saso..." Her voice sounded so raw, it hurt even trying to say the first letter of Deidara's name. Her eyes teared slightly as she rubbed her neck. Opening the door, her gaze fell onto the four occupants of the room. Blinking, "Sorry." Quickly muttering, Chika soon slammed the door closed and went back over to where she was laying. Sitting down slowly, before laying down, she felt herself curl up.

 _'It hurts... Everywhere... I'm so confused...'_ Her thoughts trailed off as her eyes soon closed, _'Why does my body hurt so badly...?'_

The door opened, but she didn't notice, not even when it was closed again. The person sat next to her, before nudging her. The hand retracted back, as Chika flinched at the touch, her body reacting on instinct, before she turned to face him. "Dei... Why... Am I in so much pain...?" It really did hurt her voice to speak, as she stared at the blonde, lifting herself up before hugging him. "I was kidnapped r-right?" Feeling the slightly movement, indicating he had nodded, she choked a little and gritted her teeth. "W-who... B-by?"

"Y-you mean... You don't remember anything?" His single visible eye widened, as the girl sat back and stared at him before lowering her head. He softly stroked her head before hugging her. "You... Were kidnapped, by one of Orochimaru's little troop members, or whatever you call them."

"O-orochimaru..." Lifting her arms, she hissed quietly to herself, before wrapping her arms around the blonde. "T-t-that means... H-he probably got what h-he wanted..."

Deidara looked at her as he ran his fingers through her red hair in a comforting way to calm her down a little. he knew she was scared, and he was trying his best not to maker her as much more frightened, though every time he got close to her neck, the girl in his arms would flinch, so the blonde tried he best not to go anywhere near the area around her neck.  
Noticing that Chika had somewhat calmed down, he frowned and laid the girl on the floor carefully as he could. Moving a few strands of hair out of her face, Deidara had taken the pale colour in Chikaku's skin, and the fact that it was much worse that what her usual pale skin is, made him grit his teeth. The former Iwagakure shinobi visible cringed when his gaze caught sight of all the bandages. It was like she was in a single war. A war that involved herself against an army.

*·*·*·*·*·*

When they got her back to where the group was now, the bandages he had wrapped around Chikaku's two major wounds - the ones being in her hip and shoulder - were hardly even white, there was so much red - so much blood over them, that when when Sasori had removed them, and Deidara took in the minor wounds with the major wounds, the blonde clay user had to step outside of the room. Dei felt so goddamn useless, when he took in the girls damaged form. It was against the ninja laws to feel like this, it was a strict rule to not let emotions get in the way of a ninja's duty, but he was just so annoyed at himself and the people who did this to the red-haired kunoichi, that he was struggling to contain the anger. The anger he felt, he didn't understand fully the reason behind his sudden burst of irritation, and need to payback the bastards, but he figured it was because he harbored a certain amount of feelings for the newest Akatsuki member.  
When Sasori had finished up, and tended to Chikaku's wounds as much as he could whilst they waited for Kakazu to arrive, the puppeteer was going to ask the Deidara to keep an eye on the girl, but seeing the kid - well young adult - sitting on the edge of the cliff, the small hut was on, he decided that she would be fine in there by herself for the ten minutes of waiting. He wouldn't have to have called Kakazu, if the girl was conscious, but, because she was unconscious, Sasori had to contact the former Taki shinobi, to come and help out. That meant the annoying albino one was going to be coming as well.

*·*·*·*·*·*

Chikaku shifted a little, her purple orbs slightly opened, before she sleepily blinked, though widened. Quickly sitting up she took the blonde's cheeks into her hands, and lifted his gaze towards hers. A few winces of pain, as she sat up and moved her arm, but nothing she couldn't take. She was a strong kunoichi, it was true, unless it came to whatever Orochimaru had put her through, though it wasn't the reason she had sat up in such a hurry. Blinking again, she stared into the single visible blue eye, as she gritted her teeth. Her thumb ran under his eye, taking away the forming tear drops, before she hugged him gently. Why was he crying? She didn't understand why he was suddenly crying. Did she do something? Was it because of what happened?

What did happen?

"Dei... Don't cry." She felt his arms wrap softly around her frame, as she smiled a little. "I'm not leaving anytime soon. No matter what happens." Pulling back a little, she rested her forehead against his. "I. Am. Not. Leaving."

The blonde nodded again and buried his head into her shoulder, that wasn't injured. Chika froze for a few seconds before she softly ran her fingers through the blonde hair, a small smile lacing her lips, as the latter soon started to calm down.

* * *

Her arms soon wrapped around the blonde as she glared at the door. Deidara leaned against her, as she kept her arms around him. The person stepped into the room, and Chikaku soon glared even more at the person. The kunoichi didnt recongize him, which meant it wasn't one of the ones that she had met when she ran into Deidara, Sasori and Itachi that time.

"So. You're the new one they were on about?"

"What's it to you?" Her purple orbs followed him as he walked around the room. "Who are you... Anyway?"

This stopped the man in his tracks as he turned to face her again. White hair... Purple eyes... Tends to wear his cloak differently.. 

"You're Hidan right?"

"Oh. So you do know..." He sighed softly. "Guess you do learn things in the Anbu..."

"Shut up." Her glared slowly became more dangerous as he stepped forward. "What do you want?"

"Let go of Deidara."

Her eyes widened as she stared at the albino. Was this guy stupid? Why would she let go? Its not like she can do much, it was hurting now with how Dei was sleeping on her shoulder.

"W-what... No I'm not letting him go..." Her eyes widened as she stared at the other. "I won't do it!"

"Fine. Have it your way."

She jumped back at the sudden attack, slipping on the sheets she fell back slightly but kept her balance somewhat. Her eyes widened as she just noticed why Hidan made the sudden attack. Lifting her gaze, she trembled before heading towards the male. Stretching her hand out, skimming the blonde's hand before Hidan jumped to the door and walked out. 

"W-wait!"

She knelt there as he eyes widened, her body trembling as the pain shot through her arm. Straight away her hand gripped her shoulder, feeling the wound open, she soon laid back on the floor, a small cough left her. God it hurt. It wasn't even fully healed. Escaping Hidan's attack a day after receiving the stitches.. It wasn't a good thing.

"Fucking... Albino... Bastard..."

* * *

Removing her hand from the wound, she trembled seeing the blood and gulped. Her teeth gritted, as she closed her eyes, it hurt way more that what Chika was letting her expressions show, as she curled up on the floor, her breathing becoming somewhat faster, as she tried to lift herself off the ground. Why was she laying around? If Deidara woke up, he'd probably freak out.. After all, she had said she wasn't leaving, and then the blonde decided to fall asleep on her. Damn that crazy religious bastard. Her body shook before she collapsed again, the blood dripping onto the wooden floor beneath her, as she coughed more. Her hand moved to her hip, as she began to stand up slowly, stumbling. Why did her wounds have to open now? Turning her gaze to the door, she stumbled slightly, before stopping more blood dripping onto the floor. Clenching her hand tighter around her wound, she stopped not far from the door, and stumbled, before falling over again.

The sudden noise alerted the four occupants of the other room, and woke the blonde shinobi from his sleep. Hidan looked at Kakuzu and Sasori, before grabbing Deidara's wrist and pulling him back down to the floor. Sasori headed towards the door, and opened it slightly, before rushing inside, and calling Kakuzu. The masked shinobi soon headed into the room again, closing the door behind him, leaving Deidara with Hidan.  
The blonde yanked his wrist from Hidan's grip and stood up, before walking away a little and sitting back down. A chuckle sounded around the silent room, as the Albino stared at the clay users. A grin lacing his lips, as he sighed, the single blue eye looked towards him cautiously, yet curious to why the albino was laughing, yet so relaxed.

"You've fallen pretty hard. Deidara."

"Huh...?"

"Falling asleep against the girl, crying over her." The man turned his head to the kid, and grinned. "You love her don't you?"

"W-what are you getting at?"

"Oh, nothing bad. I'm just wondering, how you are going to actual make it work...?" Hidan smirked a little. "She, I mean, Chikaku... She seems to be the type to hide her true thoughts and feelings." Laying back he sighed. "So I'm curious to how you are going to get her to truly show, how she feels..."

Deidara blinked, before moving a little closer to the albino, to listen to watch the bastard was getting at, his brows furrowed a little, with every word that left the man's mouth. One purple eye opened, before both turned to face the blonde, a mask of sympathy covered his expression, as he sat up and ruffled the blonde's hair.

" 'Cause at the moment, I don't think anything that comes from her mouth is going to be true words."

"She promised... Me..."

"I'll tell you something though..."

He lifted his head straight away and looked at the albino. The door slightly opened, before Hidan looked round, seeing that it was slightly ajar, the man smirked and whispered to the blonde.

"She never once let you go, until I made a single move. Though, she couldn't drag you back with her, because of her wounds." He frowned. "I believe... She would have tried to. So she wouldn't have to let you go."

* * *

She laid on the mat, wincing every now and again, at the pain that would rake her body from having to be stitched up again. Her eyes stared at the ceiling as she let out a small irritated sigh. Having to lay straight was irritating, Kakuzu had told her not to move from the position she was laying in, or her wounds will open again. Sitting up, Chika set her hands in her lap as she frowned, letting out a small 'tch' sound at the pain through her hip and shoulder. Her brows furrowed slightly, before she lifted her gaze towards the door. Was she being secluded again like at Orochimaru's place. Her eyes widened.

"S... Secluded..." Her hand went straight to her head, as she trembled, her eyes widening. Her body shook, a strangled chock came from her as she curled up slightly. Her hands gripping her hair, as she panicked. Some of the area around her, slowly dusted over with frost, as she gasped. "W-what..." Her eyes looking around as she trembled, the frost slowly began hardening into ice. "W-wait..."

Her breathing accelerated, as she climbed out of the blanket and walked to the window, to open it. Her eyes tearing up, as she gripped the sill of the window, and fell to her knees. Coughing a bit more as everything began to freeze over around her. Shaking her head, the door soon opened but Sasori stopped anyone from entering, seeing the floor covered in the snowy blue colour.

"Chikaku!" Purple eyes turned at the mention of her name as she gripped the sill more, her body trembling. "Calm down, Chika... Listen to me carefully."

"S-shut up!" Hidan lifted his head at the sudden demand, as Deidara stared towards the door, noticing the ice forming along the frame. Chikaku lifted herself off the ground and glared at the two in the doorway. "Just... Shut up!" Her hands trembled, as Sasori slowly moved into the room. Though her hands went to her head as she let out a small painful cry. Deidara stood up and headed to the door, when he reached the door his eyes widened as he took in the red crystallized room. Hearing the new footsteps her head lifted as she stared the blonde, her eyes tearing up. "I-i... R-remember..." The single blue eye widened. "I-i remember... W-what they did, to me."

"Chika...chan..."

"F-first... T-they cha-chained me in a w-water tank..." Coughing as she gripped her hair more. "T-then... H-he p-paralyzed m-me and s-stuck me under a g-genjutsu..." She gritted her teeth, as the ice began to melt, Sasori moved letting the blonde past as the former Iwagakure shinobi, headed to the red-haired girl. "D-de-dei... I-it hurt... I-it all hurt..." He stroked her hair as she trembled. "The chains... Needles... T-the snakes... E-everything, h-hurt so goddamn much..."

* * *

Sasori closed the door, leaving the two there so Chikaku would calm down as he took int the bits of information that the young kunoichi has said a few moments again, before muttering incoherent things about Orochimaru under his breath. Hidan and Kakuzu just quietly sat there, waiting for everything to calm down, though Hidan sighed and frowned staring towards Sasori. The older shinobi looked at he former Yugakure shinobi.

"What is it?"

"It's Deidara... He is to far gone." Frowning as Kakuzu looked towards his partner before staring at the floor again. "If this continues, it could mess up future plans... Especially if Chikaku is like this."

"There is nothing we can do... Love is Love..." Sasori muttered. "If they come to terms that it won't work, Chikaku will definitely end it. She always has."

"Yes but what about Deidara."

"Deidara might not look bright... But he will understand. It's up to him, if he agrees to Chika's decisions."


End file.
